


Silly Thing (Sequel to Torture Chamber of Secrets)

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Beating, Car Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom to Sub, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fast Cars, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of public sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Beta Read, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Spanking, Vibrators, implied tub sex, my OC's a stud tbh, sex on top of a washing machine, slight gangbang towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “When you’re in my car, you play by my rules…and don’t disobey me, oight?! Otherwise, you’ll regret it later on…”
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters, Pam Hogg/Original Female Character(s), Pam Hogg/Siouxsie Sioux, Siouxsie Sioux/Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Ace

**Author's Note:**

> The Surrender finale to conclude this smutty and dirty adventure...

**Lottie’s Point of View:**

I can’t believe it’s been two and a half years since I’ve met these wonderful girls. 

They make me so happy that I can’t live without, especially Smith… oh boy, yeah. The cutie can’t resist me because I fuck her so nice and rough, that she deserves it all the time. 

Nothing is more delicious than to have her everyday and anywhere, but of course; I got to go to work and provide for us all. So every other day is more of an accurate depiction as opposed to getting it all the time because I can't.

But as I was sitting on a casting chair, inside the shop of MAC, one of my co-workers snapped me back to reality and shook my shoulder.

“Lottie, Lottie?” she said, and I quickly exchanged glances from the floor to her. Her name was Viv Albertine. (Hence she was also a friend of mine.) 

“Oh, what?!?” I stuttered, completely spaced out because of my thoughts.

“Are you alright, darling?” Viv asked and I reply with a puzzled look, “Erm- yes, why?!?”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sick or anything…but we have customers that need assistance and some that want a makeover, help out or will you not?!” she drilled, while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the seat. 

So much for spacing out and thinking about my lovers back at home…

Though, I scolded myself and tended to the customers that needed help with finding a product like concealer, mascara or eyeliner, while Viv was helping some of them achieve a new look.

This year will be fun.

Sale after sale was on the rise and me and the other makeup artists didn’t have to execute commission in order to persuade customers.

MAC was becoming more and more popular to the point, it was giving me a lot of money and helping me achieve my goals that I was battling for my entire life.

I might end up buying my favorite sports car that I’ve always wanted, since I have enough money saved and can afford Louis Vuitton purses or other brands. 

**End of Lottie’s Point of View**

Once Lottie came back home from her shift, she immediately sat on the couch and dropped her Balenciaga bag full of makeup utensils with a sigh. 

She was exhausted, but happy at the same time because she was close to getting to the top and ready to spoil everyone in the household.

But since she was tipped by a high-maintenance customer and that MAC was located inside a mall, she was able to blow it all on one girl so she can start somewhere… and that was her baby Smith. 

Lottie crossed her leg, emitting a screech of leather since she’s wearing PVC pants, and took out the Gucci wallet (wrapped in purple paper with a bow) that Smith always wanted. 

She thought it was a good surprise that Smith will love it. 

But then again, the ginger’s got to earn it first, so she put it away on the coffee table adjacent and planned out her game with added reality. 

And just when she was about to grow accustom to her thoughts again, Smith came into the living room and hopped on the couch with a pink-bunny-printed onesie (which also exposed her precious buttcheeks).

Lottie turned her attention towards her sub and motioned for Smith to lay across her lap.

Smith did as she was told, without being told twice, and happily mounted her body against her domme’s legs until her ass was facing her. 

The ginger couldn’t wait for what was about to come next.

Though, it’s been five months since the hot events took place where Lottie, Smith, Pam, and Siouxsie decided to have a foursome the second time and that the dommes did naughty stuff in the kitchen followed by a game of torture inside Lottie’s secret chamber, so their dispositions changed and everyone feels more comfortable doing similar acts in the house now. 

And of course, Lottie and Siouxsie have no shame so they’re going to enforce orgies and games on their subs, whether they like it or not. Which is a usual thing for them.

No big deal.

But once Smith was right where she wanted her, Lottie took advantage and fondled her buttcheeks, before pursuing a chit-chat of seduction.

“So, have you been a good girl lately?” Lottie asked, running her hand across Smith’s ass.

“Y-Yes, I have- AH-” Smith yelped, when she felt a strike across her bum. Lottie had spanked her with no mercy.

“No, you haven’t! Don’t lie to me, cause’ I know you were fucking yourself this morning right after I left…what did I tell you about doing that, huh?!?” and with that said, Lottie slapped her ass again (leaving her to whimper). 

“That- hnghhh-” Smith shuddered when Lottie unbuttoned her onesie and rubbed her cunt. Since she chose not to wear any panties tonight.

Lottie licked her lips, spanking her ass repeatedly with one hand and rubbed her pussy off with the other, at the same time.

The ginger was hers and nobody else’s for tonight. So, she could do whatever she wants with her and have her anywhere she wants, while Siouxsie and Pam were out; having dinner. Lottie and Smith were left, all alone tonight and could have sex anywhere around the house.

Presumably, Lottie raised her left hand, ready to strike again, and lectured Smith—one more time—as to why she shouldn’t masturbate alone. Which was addressed multiple times in their relationship, but somehow Smith doesn’t get it nor comprehend the consequences.

So Lottie has to discipline her and teach her the repercussions of being a horny and naughty slut… yet again.

Silly girl doesn’t seem to learn anything, the first time.

“Come on, I wanna hear you say it! What did I tell you about doing that?!?” Lottie continued to spank and get her off.

Smith gyrated, desperately, crying out for Lottie to do more. Yet withholding the information that Lottie wanted to hear from her the most. Which was pissing Lottie off by the minute and making her want to punish her even more right now. 

Meanwhile, Smith chose to ignore her and grind against her right hand, as it was rubbing circles around her clit and sent jolts of electricity down her spine.

“Alright, that’s it! I’m gonna get my paddle!” said the dissatisfied brunette, who yearns for answers and control.

Smith’s submissive absence was awakening a beast within Lottie, that struggles to get out at times but find its way out occasionally, and pass recently, Lottie has been becoming more mean and brutal with her punishment. (Due to the fact that she was getting so much money and gaining control over the household, while outdoing Siouxsie.) And with that said, Smith finds herself limping, wobbly around the house whenever she moves, bruised up on certain parts of her body, and distracted that it felt so good that she didn’t even care if Lottie would do those wild things to her or not… regardless if it was too much for her fragile body nowadays.

But as soon as Lottie pushed Smith against the couch, of the living room, she stood up and said she was going to be right back.

Smith adhered.

Lottie quickly walked to their bedroom and left a desperate Smith alone, awaiting for her to come back. 

Once she found what she needed, which was her leather paddle, she quickly closed the nightstand and walked back to the living room… while her boots screech to each footsteps she took. 

After five and half minutes of nothing, Lottie was back and told Smith to turn around and remove the entire onesie. 

Smith did as she was told and held the edge of the sofa, while her hands quiver and that she faces the wall.

The crotch romper, no longer present but crumpled around the hardwood flooring of the living room. 

Lottie smirked, standing above her with superiority then immediately grips her shoulder-length hair from behind. Yanking it until Smith slightly falls back within her grasp.

“Well, look on the bright side! The only times you’ve been a good girl…was doing what I had asked, but not when I tell you specifically not to do certain stuff that will lead to harsher consequences. Though, Siouxsie is right, you’re a good play toy and that’s all you are…” Lottie spat, before holding the leather paddle next to Smith’s ass in preparation.

“So, since you’ve failed to cooperate, I will punish your snarly-ass with no mercy.” and before she knew it, Lottie swung the five-layer material across her asscheek until she squeaked and gripped the sofa tightly.

“Ah- y-yes, mistress…hnghhh-” Smith squealed, as Lottie whipped her ass, repeatedly, with the leather paddle and Lottie’s response was, “Adda, girl. Let me hear you roar!” before gripping onto her redden-hair even tighter and intensifying the torture.

The more Lottie whipped her, the more her skin began to bruise up and resist the material that’s making impact with her asscheeks. 

But Smith didn’t care, she loved Lottie (and the pain) so much that she let Lottie take over, no matter how controlling and forceful she was recently. 

“You’re nothing but a filthy whore, huh? Isn’t that right?!” Lottie degraded, then moved to her back and swung the paddle there… causing Smith to hum. 

“Huh, bitch?!” Lottie continued until her sub; groaned and shuddered below her due to masochistic pleasure.

After a while, of torturing the ginger, Lottie knew it was time to escalate and show her more power over her.

So, she stopped and let go of Smith’s hair, then throws the paddle against the floor and pushes Smith’s face against the wall. Getting ready to punch her.

And it didn’t take long for tears to formulate in Smith’s eyes, but she loved it. She loved every second of this game that Lottie was playing with her. It’s what was making her happy and she felt loved. Thus, she thought that why hasn’t Lottie become sadistic and controlling like this when they first met or in the very least, a year into the relationship with Siouxsie and Pam. Even, Siouxsie wasn’t as good as this when it came to BDSM. Times are odd in this day of age. 

“You’re fucking mine and I want you to stop hanging out with that Lia-girl this year, got it?!?” Lottie whispered to her ear, right before she punched Smith in the back until there were mixed reactions.

Smith breathed out, “B-But L-Lottie…I-I m-mean, mistress…that’s my best friend- AHH-” then she cried out when she felt an elbow against her shoulder blade. 

Lottie had took her head, brushing her face harshly against the wall, and elbowed her shoulder blade again until the ginger was unable to scream properly. 

Smiling and crying, Smith was getting turned-on to the point that she could cum any second and Lottie was enjoying it too.

She loved punishing her sub like the queen she was, while Smith loved the pain and her, a lot.

“I don’t care, cut it off cause’ you’re mine and you’re gonna do as I fucking say!” Lottie replies, giving her one last strike to her poor back as a conclusion.

After it was over, Lottie let go of her head and stood back until Smith fell, helplessly, against the piece of furniture and gray walls.

Panting, Smith hummed in pleasure at the pain she was feeling and hugged the wall…satisfied by her primary lover’s game of bondage and discipline. 

She couldn’t help but love the burning and aching sensation even more. 

“Alright, I’ll end me and Lia’s friendship! Cause’ I love you…and only you so much…so with that said, please fuck me…I promise I’ll cooperate and be a good girl this time…” Smith said, glancing back at her dominant brunette.

There was no response, but Lottie was pleased by Smith’s words, since she got her way, and grabbed her arms by flipping her around until she was on her back. 

Lottie was still clothed (and had no intentions of undressing), so she stood, proudly, in front and above her lover before holding two fingers up to her mouth. “Wet ‘em, now!” Smith blushed, but complied and took them into her mouth to suck and lubricate.

Right when Lottie thought her fingers were wet enough to use, she withdrew them from Smith’s mouth, a string of saliva attached, then pushed her back down until the ginger was slightly laying against the couch.

“Spread your legs now, don’t make me do it myself!” the brunette demanded.

Smith followed orders like a good girl and immediately spread her legs. She also raised them up to her shoulders since she’s so flexible and reached down, with both hands, to spread her pussy lips to give her domme more of a nice ‘view’ and access to devour. 

Lottie licked her lips, admiring the delicious and hairless pussy before her, then held her right leg before positioning both of her fingers in front of her twitching cunt.

“I won’t hold back this time!” and with that said, Lottie shoved the two digits up her vagina and began thrusting them, in and out, until Smith squealed in pleasure.

“Ohhh- y-yes- m-mistress- hnghhh-” Smith moaned, once Lottie was curling and pumping her fingers repeatedly.

As usual, Lottie didn’t say anything but stood there and watched her girlfriend with lust-written eyes and power—since she’s so dominant—while increasing her pace and moving to the next step… which was licking Smith’s pussy.

Smith gripped the furniture tightly and threw her head back with her eyes shut, when she felt Lottie’s tongue and mouth around her clit.

Lottie aimed for her g-spot and ate her pussy off; the same time she was fingerfucking her at an increased pace.

Despite the dual-pleasure, Smith could feel herself close again because she was turned-on by the whipping and beating earlier, so this was a good way to finish off and resume to where they left off. 

She was also very sensitive to anyone’s touches or licks, so if Lottie wasn’t going to fingerfuck her or eat her out and chose not to finish her off for punishment, she could just rub her own cunt and get herself off without her. But then again, that wouldn’t please Lottie nor Siouxsie or Pam (if they were to find out), thus resulting into another and extra amount of punishment again. And she wouldn’t care, because she wants and likes to be treated like a sex kitten.

So, as the younger couple was having so much fun in the living room; Smith was growing closer and closer to expulsion. While Lottie was getting rougher and faster with her tongue and arm. Hence adding the third and fourth finger inside of Smith’s tight and wet heat, before suckering her hood with her skillful tongue and mouth.

Smith’s blood rushed south and all she could feel were a pair of fingers; drilling her cunt, a warm and wet crevice around her arousal, and friction between her body and clit… that gave her a certain amount of bliss for her to cry out and toss and turn in pleasure. As Lottie was getting her off, real good, and super talented (orally and athletically). 

“OHHHH- SHIIIIIIT-” Smith screamed in a high octave and came, long and hard, while Lottie was bobbing her head and pounding her entrance.

Right after, she was finished and trembled uncontrollably, Lottie stopped what she was doing (with a string of saliva attached) and stood up, before withdrawing her fingers and licked her lips. She later smirks at her trembling sub and admires the sweet taste of her pussy. 

She thought, what a great dessert she had tonight before gripping one of Smith’s legs… after Smith eventually comes down from her high.

“Mmm you should taste yourself, dear…” Lottie held her wet fingers up to Smith’s mouth for her to taste, since they were drenched in her cum.

Blushing, Smith leaned in and took the wet digits in her mouth again. Only this time, so she could devour the sweet and lovely taste of her wet pussy than to lubricate them. 

But as Lottie kept her fingers inside her mouth longer, Smith swirled her smaller tongue across them and hummed, once she got a sense of her own taste and licked them clean. 

Smith loved tasting herself, especially if Lottie forced her by putting her fingers in her mouth or making out with her right after Lottie ate her pussy. So everything was worth it tonight.

Though, as the younger couple continued to horseplay in the living room, Lottie shrugged it off and reached for the present so she could give to Smith upon explaining that she got it for her.

Right after the ginger got a hold of it, she opened it in front of Lottie (which is what Lottie wanted her to do) and was amazed.

“Oh my god, OH MY GOD! It’s that Gucci wallet I’ve always wanted! Thanks, Lottie! I love you so much for this!!” Smith pounced on Lottie with hugs and butterfly kisses.

Lottie smiled brightly, while hugging her back and was amazed by her work to make her happy.

But as time passed by, Lottie looked at her Cartier watch, that was strapped to her right wrist, and realized it was way passed their bedtime. Hence she got up with a naked and sweaty Smith in her arms and walked them to the bedroom, while carrying her bridal style. 

“Let’s go to bed, shall we? It’s past our bedtime.” Lottie hinted off and Smith gave her a toothy grin. 

“Sure, but you’re gonna have to tuck me in bed cause’ I’m tired and sore as fuck right now…” Smith yarned, while wrapping her arms around Lottie’s neck with the Gucci wallet still in her hand.

She loved her present so much, that she didn’t want to let go of it. 

And Lottie didn’t say anything, but smiled and proceeded to open the door to their bedroom, once there, and get them situated for bedtime.

Once she laid the half-sleepy Smith, whose still naked from sex, against the bed and covered her with the faux-furry blanket; she immediately leaned in to kiss her forehead and mumble a ‘Goodnight, babe.” before getting out of her clothes and into a pair of pajamas.

And from there-on, Lottie got into bed with Smith and they slept comfortably, cuddled up to each other that night with happiness. 


	2. Thieves Like Us

The next morning, Lottie and Smith take a bath together and of course, Smith needs her rubber-ducky in the water, so Lottie brings it out and slowly gets back in the room-temperature water with bubbles (and beautiful girl in it which is her sub).

Smith grins, “Aww, thanks so much Lottie!” then plays with her bathing toy like the little girl she is.

“Ey, no problem baby.” Lottie chuckles, before leaning in-between Smith, whose legitimately trying to play with her rubber ducky.

The tub was the size of a mini-outdoor hot tub and Smith was sitting on the left side, while Lottie was sitting on the right. 

Each of them were facing each other and could fit in it together, since they were both thin and smaller compared to Siouxsie, whose a bit taller and thicker.

But because of the close-proximity and involuntary intimacy, Lottie was able to close the gap between Smith’s legs and bring them closer.

Smith blushed and grabbed her toy, once she felt Lottie’s bare breasts against her bigger ones while her arms were trapping her in the tub.

“You’re always so cute, baby! Are you still sore from last night?! I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad, cause’ I didn’t mean to.” Lottie cooed, while leaning closer until their lips were inches away from being kissed.

She spoke in a very smooth and caring voice, that Smith couldn’t resist and therefore, become a victim into being seduced to. 

Realistically speaking, Lottie wasn’t sorry for hitting her during bondage and discipline play last night at all, and that she was only interested to fuck Smith in the bath tub.

“Uhm, y-yes… I-I a-am, b-but i-it’s o-okay…” Smith stuttered, then looked down at the pulsating bubbles before them, of the deep water inside the bath tub. “I deserved it anyway…” Lottie smirked, “Aww, I’m sorry! I’ll make you feel better in the tub, okay?!?” and with that said, she lifted Smith’s chin and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The water and bubbles below them started to ripple and some of it got on the corners, eventually wetting the floor. But they could careless and continue to horseplay in the bath tub, whether they make a mess or not.

***

Meanwhile, in the other side of the household, Pam was eating a bagel since she’s a weight watcher and eats less nowadays while reading a newspaper. And Siouxsie was drinking some coffee and leaning against the countertop, smirking at her lover.

She hummed, before taking a few sips of her coffee and walked over to her sub, that’s hardly doing anything else.

She’s glad they had dinner out, because she was able to toy with Pam in public and get her worked up to the point that she’s sexually frustrated right now.

Pam glared at Siouxsie, mainly because she didn’t let her cum last night, which was a drag from the very start and defeated the whole purpose of having semi-public sex with very few people in the restaurant.

“Get out!” Pammy snapped, making Siouxsie chuckle.

“Oi, why?!? Did you not get your way last night?!” Siouxsie taunted, until she was met with a flying newspaper to her face.

Pam had threw the newspaper, that she was currently reading, at Siouxsie and sighed. 

The blonde was not so pleased with having her orgasm denied, last night. 

She could handle other stuff, but not losing the privilege to cum.

So, Siouxsie smirked and tossed the articles of propaganda aside then leaned in to become face to face with her frustrated lover.

“Oight, then…I’ll make it up to you…” and just like that, Siouxsie grabbed her lover’s chin and pressed their softer lips together.

Of course, Pam was surprised at Sioux’s sudden behavioral switch, so she blushed and, reluctantly, kissed back. Since she’s still pissed at Siouxsie, for denying her orgasm at a public place last night. And when the younger couple was shagging in the living room at home last night, Siouxsie forced Pam to wear new vibrating panties she bought her this weekend and Pam adhered. Dreadfully wearing the pleasurable material, at a fancy restaurant and nearly gets caught by moaning loudly at the dinner table or shifting and shuddering in her seat while Siouxsie watches her; in lust and evilness at her pleasure and desperation to reach an orgasm. 

But all of that was deceitful, because Siouxsie denied her release to show control and make her suffer on purpose. So overall, Pam was still pissed and sexually frustrated to the point that she could smack Siouxsie across the face. But then again, she loves her and will do anything for her… no matter how unfair it is.

Right when Pam wanted to take control, Siouxsie locked her wrists, that were already reaching for her own, and pushed them back before grabbing her by the waist. Hence lifting her off the chair so she could put her on the table as they were making out.

Pam grunted once she didn’t get her way, but submitted and let her domme take over as usual. 

It didn’t take long for Siouxsie to spread her legs and force herself in-between, while tongue wrestling with her as they reached the next level of intensity.

Things were getting heated and it hasn’t even been an hour yet, but Pam knew she needed Siouxsie to finish her off more than ever right now. 

So she gripped the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around Sioux’s waist, as Siouxsie was exploring the depths of her wet cavern and swallowing her shattered breath as though it was the only oxygen to live for.

Once Pam was right where she wanted her, Sioux immediately withdrew to peck her lips then move down to her exposed neck while gripping her waist.

Pam groaned, before digging her right hand onto Siouxsie’s back and holding her captive between her legs so she could give Siouxsie more access to her milky skin (since she was only wearing a sleeveless crop top and some short-shorts, while her silky-blonde hair was curtaining her back and neck).

  
Siouxsie chuckled to herself, because she knew that Pam couldn’t resist and stay mad at her during a foreplay, so she continued to devour her sub’s body and mark each layer of her neck with hickeys. 

“For fuck’s sake, get on with it already!” murmured Pammy, as she threw her head back and endured her lover’s domination.

Siouxsie got the memo and eventually removed the crop top (withholding a shorter pair of breasts and layer of skin).

And now, Pam was only left in her denim short-shorts and exposed breasts.

Siouxsie stood back and watched her in ‘awe’ as she sat, shivering, against the table with a flushed face and exposed upper body part. 

“Come on, Sioux! I want it now!” Pam whined. 

Sioux teased, “You want what?!” then she got back in between Pam’s legs.

“I want to cum now!” and Siouxsie shook her head.

“Nope, you have to be more precise than that. Beg for it, Pam!” Siouxsie corrected, while holding both of her legs.

Frowning, Pam was so frustrated right now that she could just run away into the bedroom and lock the door, to finish off by herself. But part of her wanted to feel Siouxsie’s skillful mouth and tongue around her clit this time, so she eventually complied to her lover’s demands and sighed. However, she shouldn’t complain since this isn’t the first time Sioux has done such a thing to her. 

She’ll never forget the times where Siouxsie would leave her hanging on purpose and let her become frustrated throughout the day, so Lottie would have to take care of her (if present) and leave it at that.

Typical Sioux behavior.

“Please, Siouxsie! Please! Fuck me and make me cum, please! I want it!” Pam begged as best of her ability, because sometimes her begging wouldn’t be enough to Siouxsie but it wasn’t the case this time; Siouxsie approved and told her to lay back.

Pam, being the desperate sub she was right now, laid back (her head not so far away from her plate with a half-eaten bagel on it) and quivered once she felt a pair of hands, making their way, up and down, her body then suddenly unbuttoning her shorts until her hairless pubic bone was exposed to the cold air since she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“No undies, huh?! Splendid.” Siouxsie licked her lips, but Pam narrowed her eyes because there was a reason as to why she wasn’t wearing any ‘undergarments’ with the short-shorts.

“Ugh, it’s laundry day! Get on with it or will you not?!?” Pam whined.

And with that said, Siouxsie proceeded to remove her short-shorts and toss them somewhere on the floor, until the blonde was left in nothing but her starkers.

Siouxsie’s mouth was watering at the beautiful sight before her, once Pam gulped and shifted around the table.

Her back slightly arched, once she felt Siouxsie’s skillful hands, traveling across her body. Which made her feel more impatient and ready to be fucked.

“So fucking beautiful.” was all Siouxsie said, as she stopped at Pam’s flat chest and massaged the whole breast with both of her hands.

She tugged the nipples with her slender fingertips and continued to squeeze her chest, until Pam squirmed beneath her.

The sensation, of Siouxsie’s helping hands around her, were sparking a timid side in her, that craved Siouxsie even more and yielded softly to her tender touches. 

Though, as time progressed and Pam was growing more and more impatient, Sioux lowered herself until she was facing Pam’s twitching cunt.

Of course, Pam was waiting for this moment to come and then, she threw her head back and moaned once she felt a pair of lips and tongue around her pussy.

Siouxsie had already taken Pam’s entire clit in her mouth, while flickering her tongue across the hood and urethra at the same time so she could make the blonde squirm and squeal for more.

“H-Holy- f-fuck- AH-” Pam moaned, deeply, entranced by Siouxsie’s mechanism.

Therefore, she arched back and allowed herself to be devoured as though it was a feast to Siouxsie.

But she held onto the slippery table below and braced herself for a huge orgasm ahead (in which, she hopes Siouxsie let her have it).

Panting, Pam closed her eyes and nearly screamed once she felt Siouxsie; suckering her pussy in hunger and satisfaction at her taste, while curling her toes with her legs in the air. As she couldn’t withhold the impact between Sioux’s mouth and tongue around her sensitive pussy, due to pleasurable chills and sudden euphoria.

Hence she groaned and tossed her head, side to side.

This is all she ever wanted.

A nice pussy-lick from her dominant lover, that gives all the time but makes her work for it no matter what.

Siouxsie noticed this right away, after gazing up at her lover during feast. So, she later gripped her legs to increase the friction and bobbed her head as fast as she can as she munched Pammy’s wetness with every single lick.

And it wouldn’t be long before the end was near for Pam.

The influx of speed and hunger, was making her vision blurry and she couldn’t help but cry out her delight to Sioux with constant jolting and squealing.

Though, as the older couple continue to horseplay in the dining room, squeaky moans and suction noises could be heard throughout, making it audible for Lottie and Smith to hear on the other side of the household. And Siouxsie didn’t stop.

She continued to bob her head, up and down, and eat Pam’s pussy every second, because she loved the delicious taste and feel of it whenever she would lick or suck it. Which was so good.

Pam tasted so delightful, like a pair of grapes, that she couldn’t stop and hold her down as she was starting to give her head… completely nibbling and suckering Pam’s sensitive spot the pro she was.

“Ohhhh- GOD- YES-” Pam cried out, sweaty and all, and she came with trembles of pleasure once she reached her peak.

But Siouxsie continued to suck the hell out of her clitoral hood, before stopping with one last lick to her entrance and got up, licking her lips.

Pam always tasted so good.

Too bad, she had to stop, since she has to work today, and let Pam; tremble, uncontrollably, of orgasm withdrawal on the table. Otherwise, she’ll be late to work (since it has happened before) and would have to fabricate a lie to cover for her own ass.

Moments later, Pam re-dressed and Siouxsie was making her a cup of coffee, since they had a round of excitement in the dining room adjacent to the kitchen and thought it would be okay to relax with some coffee afterwards.

Pam gladly accepted and re-buttoned her short-shorts, because she almost forgot to and sat back on the chair.

She’s happy that Sioux made her cum this morning, which was a big makeup for not allowing her to last night.

So, right after she was done re-dressing, she took a sip of her slightly-sugared coffee and stood up to approach a smirking Siouxsie with a kiss on the lips and surprising words.

“Mmm thank you so much for allowing me to cum this morning, Sioux! Next time, that will be you on the table.” Pam mumbled in a seductive voice, that sent the chills down Siouxsie’s spine. “Heh, we’ll see about that.” 

Siouxsie swears that it will never happen, but apparently; Pam seems to get her way with control sometimes when they’re super drunk so she won’t see it coming.

***

Back in Lottie and Smith’s bedroom, Lottie was sitting on her chair in front of her makeup table and curling her hair with a curling-iron.

It would at least take two and a half hours for both Lottie and Smith to get ready, because they’re super girly and into looks.

So, Lottie took her time with the curling-iron and tried her fullest to make it look on-point and for the curls, of her jet-black hair, to look even enough without flimsy edges. And so, they were. While Smith was doing her lip gloss, on the bed, since she had already flat-ironed her redden hair beforehand unlike Lottie; who does their makeup first before hair. 

However, Smith wasn’t going out today since she can work remote and make music on her own time.

But Lottie did, and wanted to look her best and dress to the nines because she works at a popular makeup store located inside a mall.

Once Lottie was finished with the curling-iron, she did the final touch and admired herself in the mirror, before adjusting her matte lipstick that was a brighter red color. And her makeup was done in a similar manner of Siouxsie’s.

After the final touch and making sure that her makeup was perfect, Lottie smiled brightly and got up from her seat. Later glancing at her baby girl, whose acting so cute right now.

Smith was holding her Pikachu plush toy and slightly pouted at Lottie with her lip-gloss-coated lips, that were a bright pink and a blush across her face.

“I wish you didn’t have to go into work today, cause’ I just wanna cuddle with you all day long and not worry about a thing…” Smith whined, making Lottie chuckle.

“Aww, you know I have to work babe. Besides, you want me to buy you the newest 86 right?! Well, I have to work for it.” Lottie winked and Smith immediately understood, which is why she nodded her head.

“Oh my god, yes! Yes! I do. Forget I even said anything.” Smith gave Lottie a toothy grin.

Lottie smiled, before approaching her cute lover and kissing her on the lips.

Smith was flushed, but eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around Lottie’s neck since the Mestizo was taller than her.

She loved her younger domme, so much.

But after it was time to leave, Lottie and Smith said their goodbyes and as usual, Siouxsie asked where Lottie was going by; racing out of the living room and pretending to not know she was working today. And of course, Lottie knows Siouxsie just does this out of concern and partially to be nosy or annoy the shit out of her at times.

Lottie couldn’t help but face-palm, on her way out of the house and at the door.

“HEY!! Where are you going?!” Siouxsie exclaimed.

“I’m going to work!” Lottie retorted, while holding her purse tightly and walked out the door… followed by slamming it.

Siouxsie mumbled back, “Okay, just making sure…” and walked back to the living room while fixing the tie around her dress shirt.

Pam was sitting on the couch, enjoying the apps on her iPhone, but subsequently interjected herself in the dommes’ odd morning encounters.

This was very common, especially on the weekdays.

“Ohh, give her a rest, Siouxsie…you know she has to go to work today, including the weekends just like you-” Pam was immediately cut off.

“But how do we not know she’s secretly selling gluebags off the street, because the girl’s bringing in more sterlings than I this year…and I’m starting to get concerned.” Siouxsie pointed out, but Pam shook her head and tried her best to reason with her.

Siouxsie is somewhat jealous, that Lottie took the lead of matriarchy all of a sudden and is slightly suspicious whether or not she earned that money, the right away or not.

But she’s definitely wrong, because Lottie has been working really hard at a makeup store and got double bonuses and a huge raise from her employer, so Siouxsie’s looking too deep into this.

“No, how could you say that?! She’s working hard and you know it. Don’t let your jealousy have the most of you right now, just because she’s helping us out and bringing more sterlings these days.” Pam cooed, which made Siouxsie narrow her eyes (because Pam was on to her already and knew she was somewhat envious of Lottie’s success).

“Hey! I’m not jealous…” Siouxsie mumbled with crossed arms and a pout.

Even though, Siouxsie and Lottie’s odd morning encounters would occur out of concern, Siouxsie was suspicious this time and wanted to make sure Lottie wasn’t being a drug dealer to make extra money.

But the reality is, and that Sioux has to face, was that she was back on the rocks and below Lottie; in regards to funds nowadays.

So, she immediately pouted and walked out of the living room so she could prepare to leave while Pam giggles at her.

‘Awww, my Sioux’s jealous of Lottie taking the lead…’ was all Pam thought about that day, before she improvised new designs of catsuits and blouses. 

***

On the road, Lottie was driving her black Nissan S30 across the blocks of London and blasted Depeche Mode’s Dangerous on the radio. 

As she was cruising, she wanted to honk at a dangerous biker on the gutter and road rage because he was blocking her route to make a left (which was a direction to the mall where she works).

And so, the biker finally moved and Lottie was able to make the left turn, but once she did; she rolled down the window and pulled out her arm (as though she was signaling) but stuck her middle finger out instead to get back at him. However, the biker didn’t see it, two other drivers behind her and one pedestrian did, and they thought she was a rude driver.

Despite the mayhem and foolishness, Lottie drove into the parking lot and parked her Fairlady Z next to a shop that was a walking distance to MAC inside.

The mall, anyway, wasn’t even open two hours and it was still morning, but the place was packed with customers and Lottie was lucky enough to find a spot closer to where she wanted.

But after stepping out of the vehicle and grabbing her bag, Lottie began to walk to the particular shop known as H&M in her seductive wear.

Today, she had on a black-leather jumpsuit (that expresses her dominatrix-agenda in the bedroom) and a pair of platform boots to go with it. While her slightly longer and curled jet-black hair, dances to each step she took as the store’s air conditioner blew her way and exposed her Versace perfume.

One customer inside the mall, as she exited H&M and was heading for MAC, complimented her entire look and smell (which is weird, because why is a random stranger smelling her unless the scent’s strong) but of course, Lottie said ‘thank you’ and continued on with her day at work.

The day started off pretty well, customers were buying MAC’s products left and right while Lottie and co-worker Viv, got to give some of the e-girls a few makeovers because they definitely needed them.

And as the sales were happening, the other workers (who were experienced sales associates) had control over the registers and collected all of the sterlings that the rich buyers would pay.

There were new products out called the Turquantic fragrance and a limited edition eyeshadow palette funded by Tati Westbrook, and being that they were new, they were at high demands when wanting to test out or being put on their face (particularly the makeup). And with that, Lottie found herself; working really hard to make her customers happy by applying some of the new products to their faces while Viv introduced and described the latest material to them, to ensure what they’re buying. 

But by the time Lottie and Viv were done with those particular customers and that the shop was having less traffic, the day was already spent and it was almost three o’clock in the afternoon.

Lottie went back to her area, where she advertises around the eyeliner section, and sighed. 

She wanted to rub her eyes and bury her face into her hand, but because she was wearing eyeliner, contour, and other makeup, she couldn’t. Which left her to frown, but then again, she carried-on with her job and stood by the eyeliner section, of the lit store, and awaited for more customers to be tended to.

Viv noticed this right away, since she was a row next to her, and that is the foundation and skincare section, so she walked over to her with a cheeky smile.

“Hey!” she called out, causing Lottie to raise her eyes and glance at her with flushed cheeks.

“Huh?!?” Lottie mumbles. 

Viv said, “Hey! How are you holding up today?!” and then, she tugged her shoulder out of support.

She was such a good friend, that Lottie didn’t know what she would do without her in a shop like this.

“Ohh, it’s totally shite…but that’s the least of my concerns and I never gave up on the payroll Severin didn’t make…” Lottie scoffed, before watching one of the customers in the eyeshadow aisle. 

“Okay, glad to hear.” Viv grinned.

As Viv was grinning so brightly at her, Lottie just realized how cute her smile was… and that her eyes were a beautiful hazelnut color, while her clothes and everything about her complexion was sexy.

Even though, Lottie’s been working with Viv and friends with her for over a year now, she’s never really noticed how good and fuckable Viv looked. Ever.

The only thing’s she noticed so far was Viv’s bossy attitude and viciousness, when it comes to lying to her. Other than that, that’s it.

Lottie’s literally never noticed how good she of a bright-blonde she was until this day. And that’s probably because she was too busy or just blinded by Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam all the time.

But whatever it was that made her realize this now, she’s happy about it because now she wants to shag Viv somewhere and get to devour the beauty all by herself someday.

Or maybe today, and she can fabricate a story about being at work a little longer than usual to the household… she doesn’t know yet and she’s not sure if she wants to take the risk of getting caught by anybody right now. 

But there’s a sudden bad girl side, awakening inside Lottie right now that it’s starting to get uncontrollable and that she wants to fuck Viv out of curiosity. 

No, she shouldn’t.

What was she thinking? Lottie can’t do it.

Her heart belongs to Smith, Pam, and Siouxsie… not some broad from Oxford.

Once the two were chit-chatting and a bit distracted, a hooded-customer came into the shop and immediately headed to the eyeliner section (where Lottie and Viv stand).

As the weirdo walked to the section, Lottie immediately turned her attention towards the unknown sex of a person and greeted them with a deal.

They ignored her and proceeded to rummage through the pocket of eye pencils and eyeliner, before looking at the mascara. 

Lottie was pissed off that they didn’t have the grace to say ‘hello’ or reply back to her, but she carried-on and continued to talk with Viv since she didn’t care either.

The mirror that was used for customers to test out products, was in front of the unknown person and that customer made sure to watch the employees each minute while looking for a product they wanted. 

But as soon as Lottie turned her back again and that Viv kept her gaze on her, the hooded-customer immediately grabbed two packs of eyeliner and the new eyeshadow palette and attempted to run out of the shop.

Luckily, Lottie caught them in enough time and ran after them:

“HEY, you bitch!! Come back here!!” she yelled, before catching the weaker and newly thief that was trying to shoplift expensive eyeliner and eyeshadow.

The customer grunted, later revealing herself as a woman, and cried out as she was being shoved onto the floor of the MAC store.

Lottie got on top of her, holding her in submission, so she wouldn’t go nowhere but she wouldn’t let go of the two packs of eyeliner and eyeshadow palette. 

“Give. That. Back. You. Asshole.” Lottie chanted, while shaking and punching each of her hands to loosen her grip.

The girl wouldn’t give up and yelled, as she tighten the grip as best of her ability and endured the constant force being added to her hands of stolen products.

Meanwhile, as the thievery occurred, three people were still in the shop and watching the scene in shock while Viv stood there and was amazed by Lottie’s reflex of catching the thief on time. And people, who were walking by inside the mall, could see from outside of the shop and one person filmed it.

But as time progressed and that the thief still wouldn’t let go of the products, Lottie moved to plan B and kicked her back while holding her down by the head and shoulder.

The thief groaned in pain and eventually, let go of the products; causing Lottie to kick her one last time, but in the ribcage, and grab the two packs of eyeliner and eyeshadow with success. 

Lottie stood up and smirked, before walking back with heavy breath and the products in her hand.

“Call security on her ass and get her out of here.” was all Lottie said, as she began to re-place the eyeliner and eyeshadow back in their spots. 

Viv nodded and immediately called for backup, while the thief lays; panting and in pain on the floor from all of the kicking to her body.

She was going to be kicked out of the mall, that’s for sure… or even worst, arrested by the actual British police for attempted robbery.

And not so long after, two beefy security guards came, running, into the store and grabbed the thief harshly by the arms and took her to the exit of the mall, so they could kick her out.

But after that was over with, Lottie stood against the black walls of the shop and sighed again.

Today took a turn for the better, but she needs the extra paycheck that her employer Severin, promised her last week for.

Sure, she’s got the extra fifteen thousands, but unfortunately; she needs the remuneration that she deserves and a promotional resource.

Being a makeup artist and shop-keeper isn’t an easy task, she works hard and ensures that the quality is the best of the best, and not crappy like others.

So, she needs her cut from this.

Unintentionally isolated in her thoughts again, Viv shook her back to reality only to find that there was only one customer, that scattered around the shop just to look, and left before leaving her and the other employees by themselves.

Lottie stood up, in her area, and swooped her longer curls out of the side of her face before getting back to work mode.

It was at that very moment that she realized that her and Viv didn’t take a lunch break at all today, so she eventually ran over to Viv and tell her about it before informing the other employees that there were going to take a slight break. 

Once they found each other, storming out of the shop to go to the nearby café instead of the food court that’s a few blocks away, Lottie asked Viv a random yet shocking question that changed everything that day.


	3. Typical Girls

“Do you wanna go to the ladies’ room with me?” Lottie said, next to her ear.

Gulping, Viv didn’t respond right away and thought about this long and hard before making her decision.

The makeup artists had already sat at the table in front of a café, they were currently taking a break at, and ordered their iced tea with a mini-meal. 

But of course, Lottie had other plans and was mesmerized by Viv not too long ago before the failed thievery took place.

She thought it would be a great idea to take advantage of the lunch break and have a piece of some Aussie ass… after a long day of work.

And the other employees will do fine without them, which means they’ll handle the customers and maintain the MAC shop while Lottie and Viv are away.

However, after what seemed like an hour or two but it was only five minutes, Viv finally accepted Lottie’s offer and reluctantly stood up with her once Lottie heard her consent to her request.

Thank god, Viv only ordered a muffin with mango iced tea because she ate it quicker and didn’t have to worry about throwing it away accept for her drink. But Lottie on the other hand, ordered a 6-foot sandwich that she half-ate with raspberry iced tea and had to throw it all away in the trashcan. Which also makes Viv glad that it wasn’t on her pounds either.

Though, as the sales associates made their way to the corner of the café, next to Nordstrom, where an empty bathroom is that people hardly use due to five other loos in the mall, Lottie looked all around to make sure no one was watching them and successfully snuck Viv into the girl’s room.

And right when the door was closed, Lottie immediately dragged Viv into a nearby stall and locked it.

Viv was blushing and her heart was racing, because she knew what she was getting into.

She knew that neither of them had to use the bathroom or anything and that Lottie wanted thing from her… which was sex.

Hence she stood by the toilet, completely quivering to the cold air of the bathroom stall, and gulped when Lottie smirked at her; watching her with lust-written and hungry eyes that could conquer.

She knew this was going to be a one-time thing as well, but part of her liked it and wanted Lottie even more despite the limitations while the other part of her was telling her not to do it.

Alas, her subconscious of desire taking over as soon as Lottie approached her and wrapped her arms around her waist, eventually tugging her buttcheeks through the thick fabric, and crashed their lips together. 

Viv might’ve been taller, but because of the platforms and dominant-aggression on Lottie’s end; Lottie still had the upper hand and was able to lure the Australian woman into submission.

Viv groaned against her lips, while being in Lottie’s grasp, but later resisted and managed to push Lottie off of her.

Lottie chuckled, glancing at the cold tile floor below them.

“No, we can’t do this Lottie! I’m straight. I have a boyfriend at home, waiting for me…” Viv exclaimed, while crossing her arms.

She stood further away from Lottie as much as possible despite the lack of room in the bathroom stall.

But Lottie continued to chuckle, because she knew damn well that the ‘I’m straight’ thing was a lie and that Viv was enjoying it.

In fact, Lottie knows that Viv will enjoy another kiss in another area… which is in her lower region. 

Lottie demanded, “Take off your pants now!” and Viv felt her cheeks burning to the point that she could explode into a tomato.

“W-What-” Viv was cut off.

“Take off your pants now or else I’ll do it myself!” Lottie spat and right after that, Viv immediately did as she was told.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want it, it’s just she feared that her boyfriend would find out and would leave her because she cheated on him. But unfortunately, she couldn’t resist her co-worker and had to adhere to her wishes since it will be her first time with a girl.

Lottie will probably be her first and last girl that she’ll ever fuck in her life, because she loves her boyfriend so much and doesn’t plan to leave him over a girl.

And as Viv unbuckled the belt around her leather pants, acting as a trendy fashion for the mesh top she was wearing along with a black bra, she sighed once they fell to her ankles and let Lottie undo the rest.

Then Lottie told her to turn around and bend over across the toilet. 

Viv followed instructions and placed her hands against the wall behind the loo, before arching her back.

She knew what position they were in, but had zero knowledge as to how this works with a woman.

Though, she trusted Lottie enough to keep her safe and make her feel good during this time so she closed her eyes… bracing herself for the Lesbian sex ahead.

Lottie licked her lips, before squatting behind her and gripping her cheeks so she could move them apart.

At that point, Viv’s leather pants were removed and put in the corner of the stall while her panties remain on one ankle. 

But Lottie complimented, “Scrummy-” before ramming her face into her ass.

Viv immediately groaned and dug her hands against the slippery walls, once she felt a tongue and mouth around her womanhood.

Lottie slowly swirled her tongue around the pulsating entrance, before taking all of her Aussie pussy in her mouth until Viv cried out.

It wasn’t long before the squealing and squirming took place, and Viv is convinced she’s never felt this way nor got this kind of treatment before, ever. Until this day, when Lottie was devouring her. 

But Lottie didn’t stop either and kept her mouth and lips around her wetness, while her tongue works patterns of friction between her urethra and labia minora.

Viv bit her bottom lip and nearly screamed, as soon as she heard suction noises and felt herself being devoured completely.

Lottie suckered up her entire pussy until she was able to get her off with her particular set of skill, then later gripped her buttcheeks to fondle them in the process of helping her out.

Breathing so loudly to the point that the entire loo was filled with moans and groans, Viv lowered herself and felt her legs giving away once she realized that she was closer to the edge of delight. Which was not uncommon, because when her boyfriend Simon fucks her; she usually feels this way so it wasn’t so hard to determine whether or not she was close or just weak from pleasure.

But as soon as Lottie was bobbing her head, side to side, digging her nose into the crevice and eating her off, Viv finally regained some strength to throw her head back and be vocal about her satisfaction (which Lottie thought was music to her ears).

“F-Fuck- L-Lottie- I-I t-think- I-I’m- ohhhhhh-” and with that, Viv closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm arising.

Though, Lottie kept getting her off, faster with every lick, and hummed as she was enjoying the delicious taste of her co-worker… what a silvernear to remember when working here, if she quits one day.

And before Viv could even open her eyes, she came with contractions and a scream of her boyfriend’s name instead of Lottie’s (which isn’t so surprising, because she loves her boyfriend and will never leave even if she’s unfaithful).

But right after Lottie knew she was ecstatic from orgasm, she immediately got up and stood above Viv; whose trembling with pleasure and nearly falls against the toilet.

Lottie licked around her lips and smirked.

“Felt so fucking good, huh?!” she teases, while watching her co-worker nod and hug the walls with satisfaction.

“Mmm y-yes, you were so good…” Viv mumbles, while breathing heavily. 

Her legs were still a bit wobbly from the friction and orgasm, but her upper body was stronger enough to keep her in tact and allow her to stand up so she could get her pants and slightly re-dress.

“Alright, let’s get back to work…or else, Severin will kill us…” Lottie shrugged, while fixing her slightly unzipped jumpsuit.

Right when that was said, Viv mumbled a ‘Yes, good thinking!” before following the brunette out of the bathroom to walk back to work.

And from that point on, Viv questioned her sexual orientation the whole time and wondered throughout the partial hair supply section of the store.

She was still kind of dazed and her legs were still a bit wobbly from sex, but she figured if she walked it off that no-one will notice nor Lottie for that matter. Though, Lottie already noticed beforehand and giggled to herself, because she knew she gave Viv the best orgasm of her life.

It was only a matter of knowing where to start, with a wannabe straight girl like Viv. 

Once again, as time progressed, it was already seven o’clock and Lottie and Viv handled one more customer that came in with a request of eyelash installation and makeover from their shop’s products, so they took care of her and began to wrap it up once the store (along with others) were closing in the mall.

Lottie was tired after the attempted thievery that took place inside the store, let alone handling other customers throughout the day, but she wasn’t anymore once she got a taste of Viv’s delicious pussy from the loo.

‘So good…’ Lottie thought to herself, while heading out of the store with a mischievous smile across her face.

This day wasn’t so bland after all.

***

Just when Lottie was driving back home in her S30 after departing from work, she strolled to a residential area that was an entirely different route from the usual and cruised (because she wanted to see more of the suburbs).

But as it was dark and she was going forty miles an hour, the car suddenly started to make weird noises and the steering began to vibrate with unusual slippage. Lottie glanced at her tachometer with wide eyes (in full panic mode) and realized that her S30 was going out, so she immediately pulled over to avoid accidents and once so forward, the car stopped operating with the headlights and taillights shutting off completely.

It was no use, even after shifting multiple gears in one or jamming the key into the ignition, her Fairlady Z’s transmission went out (which she doesn’t know yet but assumed that the car stopped working). 

Lottie slapped the steering wheel of her car and was nearly on the verge of tears, once the car wouldn’t respond to anything.

So to calm herself down and regain her composure, she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to get out of her car; attempting to call Siouxsie for help because she really didn’t have any auto-insurance on her seventies vehicle at all. Thus, making her contact Siouxsie, being that she specializes in auto-insurance and vehicle warranty.

Lottie took a few deep breathes while holding back tears and anxiety, and awaited for Siouxsie’s voice to pick up on her iPhone X. 

After five minutes of waiting, Siouxsie finally picked up her smart phone and answered to Lottie’s desperate voice right away.

“Wow, wow! What’s the matter, Lottie?!” Sioux said in a concerned tone.

Lottie cried, “My car broke down and I have no way to get back! Can you please come pick me up and call a car towing company, cause’ it’s dreadfully cold out here…plus, I wanna see you anyway…” and her wish was granted.

“Right away, stay where you are and don’t wonder the street at this time of night, got it…?” Siouxsie urged.

“Got it.” Lottie replies, then calms down once she realized that help is on the way and that she was able to identify the cross street she was on.

Luckily, Siouxsie was just coming back home from work too, otherwise Lottie would have no choice but to call Pam or Smith for help and she doesn’t want to. Because Lottie will feel embarrassed to know that her car’s old and the subs are likely to be the first to say ‘I told you so.’ as a way to joke on her. And even though, Smith likes import cars; she still prefers the top of the line brands no older than thirty years old and that are well-known like the Supra JZA80 or the Trueno AE86. 

So, she would’ve been doomed if they were to come and pick her up or help out.

Moments later, of waiting in the cold atmosphere of residential London, Siouxsie pulled up with her blue Bentley Muslanne and parked behind her dilapidated car before getting out to approach the slightly shivering Lottie.

Even though, Lottie wore a jumpsuit and brought her coat (that she was wearing), she still felt cold and wanted to warm up in Siouxsie’s car.

But once Siouxsie walked over to her, she smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist to slightly warm Lottie up.

“I told you, fucking months ago, to get rid of that piece of shite…” Sioux started, but Lottie narrowed her eyes and yelled, “IT’S NOT A PIECE OF SHITE!” with a pout.

As she was in Siouxsie’s grasp, a gust of wind began to pour all over her face and clothes, which caused her hair to dance around her face and enhance an aura that Siouxsie was liking.

So, the shorter domme looked so beautiful in her arms, that she wanted to stay like this forever. 

But of course, Lottie wanted to get back home as soon as possible and bathe after a long fucking day, and she wanted her Fairlady Z to get fixed because she loves her car so much. 

Hence shortly after, Siouxsie kissed Lottie’s forehead and told her to get into her Muslanne, which Lottie had no problem to adhere to.

Lottie followed her older lover to the car and got on the passenger's side (that is a left-hand drive instead of a right-hand) then opened the door to sit inside.

Siouxsie smiled brightly, before getting in herself and buckling up. Then she started up the car with a push of a button. 

The vehicle gave a slight roar and later lightened up the interior, until Siouxsie took it out of reverse and drove them out of the residential area, and eventually away from Lottie’s dead Fairlady Z.

Before Siouxsie arrived, she immediately contacted the junk removal company (once Lottie provided a direct address for pickup) instead of a tuning and car customization shop because she felt it was time for Lottie to replace it since the Z’s on it’s last feet and is an old car. 

But little does Sioux know, once Lottie finds out that she had her Z towed to a junkyard service when she tells her, Lottie will go ballistic or even cry because she loves her S30 Datsun.

Thus, as Siouxsie was driving on the highway, Lottie looked out the window to each passing car and pouted; since she was quite bored and not use to being the passenger. But then again, she’s blessed that Sioux came to the rescue and will stop complaining to herself that she no longer has a car as up tonight.

Anyhow, Sioux noticed her disposition and aimed for the radio, until Yazoo’s Don’t Go was blasting through the car’s stereo at minimum volume.

Lottie still was uninterested and worried about going home now, since there was a brief silence between them and they haven’t really talked since Lottie was standing outside with her.

“Well, I know just the thing that will cheer you up…how about some Boy George…” Siouxsie chirped, while turning the radio station to her external CD player in the car.

And just like that, the car was filled with Culture Club’s Kissing to be Clever and Lottie immediately awoke out of her anti-social and passive trance and started bobbing her head slightly to the music because she love’s that song.

“God dammit, Siouxsie!” Lottie spoke her thoughts out loud, but she enjoyed the music nevertheless.

Siouxsie smirked, because she knew she got the younger in the spirit to talk and other stuff besides staring out a window.

“Now, now, I knew you wouldn’t be so knackered to hear your favorite star in my car.” Sioux teased, but Lottie didn’t indulge and was more interested into listening to her Boy George.

As the seductive music blasted inside the 2015 Mulsanne, Siouxsie had an idea to end it all and admit to something that can blow Lottie’s mind away.

“Hey, Lottie! Listen to me for a second.” Sioux said in a serious tone, which caught Lottie’s attention right away.

“Alright, go on.” Lottie stopped slow dancing inside the car and exchanged glances from the window and at Siouxsie (whose grinning slyly right now).

Sioux reached for the knob to turn the volume down on the stereo and started to drive off of the highway, so she can take a route to another place instead of home.

“You know that company I called, so that your Fairlady Z could be towed right now?!?” Siouxsie started, but Lottie blinked a few times and replies:

“Yes, uh-hum…what about?” and Sioux nearly giggled.

“Well, it wasn’t a towing service for a car tuning shop dear…” Siouxsie said and thats when, Lottie’s eyes widen and suddenly all of her reluctance; was gone.

“W-What?! What the hell? W-What do you mean; it wasn’t for a car tuning shop?!?” Lottie remarked.

“It wasn’t. I called a junkyard removal service instead…to come pick up your car…” Sioux concluded, which made Lottie rage inside and nearly jump out of her seat.

“AH W-WHAT? WHY, SIOUXSIE WHY?!?” Lottie screamed out, heartbroken and withholding a certain type of loss of her car because it’s really dead now.

At most junkyards, they usually demolish dead cars or throw them aside for an expensive project for experienced mechanics but in this case; Lottie’s Fairlady Z was going to be pulverized due to it’s condition and faltered transmission.

Sioux replied, “Because, it’s a piece of shite and needs to be replaced…” then turned her steering wheel, her eyes completely on the road, as they reached a district that she desired.

The older domme’s been talking with her eyes on the road the whole time, and only glanced at Lottie when it was safe since she’s a defensive and caring driver.

“B-B-But…I-I loved that car…i-it w-was like my only toy that I liked…” Lottie explained, before burying her face into her hands due to the verge of tears that were pouring down.

“Aww, I’m sorry darling! But you have to replace it with something new and not-” Sioux cooed, while parking her Bentley in a dark-secluded alleyway and continued to say, “Old…” then Lottie lifted her head up and continued to cry.

But as she did so, she realized that her and Siouxsie were no longer on the main highway anymore or nowhere near familiar areas. Hence she shrugged and wiped away the tears in her eyes, once the car grief went away and that she was snapped back to reality again.

“Wait…? Where the hell are we?! Are we fucking lost? Or you didn’t take a wrong turn, did you?” Lottie switched the subject all of a sudden and now, she’s wondering why Sioux turned off the car and radio.

Surprisingly enough, there was no response from the taller domme but a chuckle that Lottie blushed to and that’s when she realized that Siouxsie parked them in an unfamiliar terroritory on purpose.

‘Okay, what she is up to now…’ Lottie thought to herself, as she narrowed her eyes that were glued to Siouxsie and tried to figure out the equation.


	4. The Passenger

After another moment of silence, Lottie finally looked around and saw that there was hardly anyone in front (walking on the sidewalk, which they were parked behind followed by corners of buildings of the alleyway). It must’ve been really late than she presumed, due to car cancellation and Siouxsie’s estimated time arrival to pick up. And now, they’re here.

“Like, exactly…what time is it, Sioux?!?” Lottie asked, crossing her arms.

Siouxsie chuckled again, “Don’t you have a watch?” and began to take off her jacket.

Lottie glanced at the gold around her wrist, despite all black leather, and sighed.

“Oh, fuck! You’re right!” Lottie immediately checked her watch.

It was approximately nine-thirty at night and they were still not home yet, but once Lottie saw the time; she was onto Siouxsie now and figured out what was going on.

“So, why are we here? To talk about the weather?!?” Lottie taunted, but Siouxsie shrugged and turned her body towards her (while her arm hugs the rubber steering wheel).

Lottie sighed, then glanced out the front-view mirror and later found out that no one was going to walk around this late at night nor were her and Sioux; were going to come home early like she originally planned.

But because Siouxsie picked her up when she was stranded during Z’s death, she couldn’t really complain or say anything since Siouxsie has more power over her and can likely kick her ass out if she misbehaves (which will force her to take the Metro back).

Though, after what seemed like hours but it was only five minutes, Siouxsie finally removed her black suit jacket that was covering her white dress shirt and let her wavy curled-hair (that’s ironically the same texture and style as Lottie’s) fall to her shoulders like animated abstract art.

Lottie glanced back at her in enough time to see that happen, and immediately adored the older Belgian’s beauty.

She wasn’t going to refute that she was sitting in a nice car with a hot woman, that she loves so much but sometimes hates.

But once Lottie was distracted by her presence, Sioux leaned in with a smirk:

“Do you want to shag in here?” she asked and Lottie was blown away.

She’s actually never had any car sex before, so it’s going to be her first time since she hasn’t come across to luring Smith or Pam in her Fairlady Z (before it died) and probably for the best anyway. Because her old car was a two-seater and it wasn’t really that big enough to hall groceries in the back, let alone two girls to fuck in.

So, Lottie immediately replied with a ‘Yes!’ and Siouxsie leaned in further until they were face to face and that their lips were inches away from being kissed.

To get a better angle, Sioux removed her arm around the steering wheel and caressed Lottie’s right cheek before crashing their lips together.

Lottie fought back, but lost in the end and allowed their tongues to dance across each other to the trance of precision from the sudden snog. 

Siouxsie took advantage and stuck her tongue inside her mouth, exploring every part of her wet cavern until Lottie slightly gagged due to how long and far her tongue was able to go inside her mouth. Hence bringing Siouxsie even closer, with her hands around her neck while Sioux unzips the crotch area of her catsuit.

The romper that Lottie wore, was entirely PVC and had a zipper in the back while another zipper was in her lower region to conceal her wet pussy.

So Siouxsie could easily have access to her pussy, even if she didn’t want to and let Lottie unzip.

Within seconds, Lottie shuddered and moaned once Siouxsie began to nibble her bottom lip, coated with matte lipstick, before spreading her legs apart against the car’s leather seating.

Although Lottie likes to dominate, there was just something about Siouxsie that made her wet and want to spread her legs all of a sudden. And there, she did which pleased Sioux the most and escalate to the next level.

Humming, Siouxsie detached their lips until a string of saliva was present and moved to Lottie’s exposed neck (since the jumpsuit was showing some skin).

Once the zipper around her crotch area was fully undone, leaving her pussy exposed to the car’s cold air, being that she wasn’t wearing any panties, Lottie blushed but remained whole as Siouxsie nibbled, up and down, her neckline until hickeys were left… marking the younger one as her own. But Siouxsie senses that Lottie is not her own and assumes that she fucked other girls outside of Smith and Pam, which makes her want to fuck the younger domme even more and make her realize that the household owns her.

Moments later, Lottie was completely naked and laid back against the adjusted seat while spread out (with one leg on the dashboard and the other against the leather seat), and her cheeks were flushed which was equally embarrassing because she’s a domme, not a fucking sub. 

But unfortunately, whenever Siouxsie would seduce her; she couldn’t resist and that’s why she’s in the position she is in again. 

Back on the rocks.

Siouxsie licked her lips, admiring the gorgeous piece of ass below and right next to her in the car, then she shrugged before reaching inside her glove-compartment for a bottle of lubricant and a sex toy. 

Once found, Siouxsie closed the compartment up and applied water-based lube on the lipstick-styled vibrator that Lottie’s never seen before (which she thought was kinda cute and naughty though). Then she tossed the slightly half-finished bottle in the back seat, before crawling a bit closer to a flushed Lottie.

Lottie on the other hand, was embarrassed yet excited at the same time since Siouxsie seems to always get her way with her but Lottie eventually, gets her way with her too. 

This was approximately the fifth twosome between her and Sioux this year, since their encounters always involved foursomes between them and their subs, so this time around was different and more of a highlight, since the dommes got to have more alone time together. 

But Lottie felt her pussy twitch at the sight of Sioux, slightly in-between her and getting ready to fuck her inside the Bentley.

Her breath hitch, once she felt Siouxsie probing her entrance with the tip of the portable and smaller lipstick-style vibrator.

“When you’re in my car, you play by my rules…and don’t disobey me, oight?! Otherwise, you’ll regret it later on…” Siouxsie teased, while turning the knob on, to the vibrator, and Lottie shuddered beneath her at the sudden intrusion of the weak vibrations.

“Ohhhh- fuck you, Siouxsie- ahhh-” Lottie continued to moan, once Siouxsie rubbed the cheap vibrating-toy against her clit and toyed with her every chance she got.

Sioux watched her the whole time and smirked down at her pleasure, so she gripped her right leg tightly and held the mini-vibrator next to her hood until her blood rushed south.

“Ah- fuck you- you fucking cunt- OHH-” Lottie groaned and threw her head back against the window. 

Siouxsie had already slipped a lubricated finger inside her entrance and began to thrust it into her, while rubbing the lipstick vibrator against her clit at the same time until she saw stars.

Lottie could tear Siouxsie a new asshole for making her a little bitch like this, because she’s not entirely down to be on the receiving end or moan like a whore for that matter. But once Sioux was fingerfucking her pussy and teasing the outer part of her clit, Lottie started to gyrate against her finger and the mini-vibrator to enhance the friction to release.

She closed her eyes, hoping that she could cum earlier for her own satisfaction, but then she was sadly deceived when Siouxsie removed her index finger from her vaginal orifice and moved the vibrator.

She grunted and turned her head the other way, due to the loss of pleasure and denial of possible climax.

Siouxsie being Siouxsie, was all that came to mind but Lottie was still dissatisfied and wanted to turn the tables on her that night. 

Too bad they were in a car that was big, but barely able to crawl in the back seat to if in front.

“You fucking tease- ohhhh-” Lottie, suddenly, moaned when Siouxsie went down on her, being that her legs were still parted wide open.

Sioux gripped her thighs so she could be brought closer, then she swirled her longer tongue, up and down, her clit before digging her face into the crevice and munching her wetness.

Lottie couldn’t contain her noises at all and achieved a level of vocality that Sioux’s never thought was possible for Lottie in her life.

But Lottie gripped the safety handle tightly (located on her upper right above) and threw her head back, moaning pleasurably of desperation as soon as she felt Siouxsie giving her head.

“Holy fuck, Siouxsie- AHH-” Lottie cried out, her body ecstatic again. 

Although, Siouxsie stopped for a second just to compliment her with, “You taste so fucking good…just like strawberries…” before digging her tongue and mouth back onto the sensitive openings.

Lottie mumbled gibberish and later shut her eyes to scream for Siouxsie tonight, which was music to Sioux’s ears of course. And she squirmed, desperately, to enhance the feeling of ecstasy, right when Siouxsie suckered up her labia majora down to her hymen and slowly eating the clitoris with her tongue and lips.

And now, suction noises could be heard coupled with Lottie’s higher-pitched moans and screams that began to echo throughout the car’s interior, since there was hardly any noise outside and that the vehicle was turned off for now.

But Siouxsie continued to eat her off with skillful licks and sucks, leading her back to nibble her head again while bobbing her head, side to side, in a rhythmic motion. Immediately causing Lottie to lose sight of reality for a second and nearly break the safety handle on the car, after harsh and tight grips.

“Ohh god, I’m almost there Siouxsie…please, don’t stop- please- ohhhh-” Lottie breathed out, while reaching down to grip Sioux’s hair and move it out of her face.

When doing so, she caught a glimpse of Siouxsie’s gaze on her and realized that they were making eye contact when she was being ate off; equally turning her-on and making her blood flow. 

Lottie sighed, before attempting to gyrate and fuck herself against Sioux’s mouth as soon as she felt the end was closer.

As Siouxsie stared down at her with hungry eyes, she increased her pace and bobbed her head even faster until her tongue and mouth was making impact with Lottie’s wet and sensitive clit.

“Oh- fuck, Siouxsie- AHHH-” and with that said, after a few more licks, Lottie was brought to the edge of delight and trembled against Sioux non-stop.

Even though the car was smaller than an SUV, Lottie still had enough room to jolt without hitting anything like the dashboard in the front seat or a window and move around however she wants to.

But Siouxsie didn’t stop and devoured her wet pussy like there was no tomorrow, while Lottie gripped the car handle and cursed under her breath the whole time as to why it felt so fucking good in the first place. 

However, as Lottie was able stop and regain her composure from orgasm, Siouxsie withdrew to depart her position below the sexily-shuddering woman above and smirk.

Sioux knew she got Lottie off real good, especially with the seduction earlier. 

Hopefully, Lottie will change her mind after this and consider a new car over the Fairlady Z.

And so, when Siouxsie was about to reach for her suit jacket in the back seat; Lottie stopped her from doing so by grabbing her arm and glaring at her. 

“Not so fast! You’ve had your way with me, but now it’s my turn!” declared Lottie.

Siouxsie gave her a cheeky smile, before finding her way out of the Mestizo’s grip.

“Oight…if you insist.” Siouxsie replied seductively at Lottie, making her smirk of power.

Lottie didn’t waste time and sat back against the seat, lusting after Siouxsie with no shame or remorse.

The younger domme, eyed the driver from top to bottom and was full of energy to dominate her (despite the slight tiredness from her orgasm, but she’s still able to pull it off among the river of sex that she achieved today with Smith and Viv).

“Take off your dress shirt now! No ‘ifs’, ‘ands’ or ‘buts’! I want to see your tits now or else I’m gonna fist your ass with no lube!” Lottie demanded, while staring at her clothed-breasts.

Siouxsie didn’t fight back or anything, but she did as she was told and undid the buttons to her dress shirt, one by one, until her larger and concealed-breasts began to pop out.

While doing so, she seductively smirked at Lottie; whose still, at this very moment, eyeing her breasts and waiting to see more such as her bubbled-cups and pink-erect nipples.

And without anymore time wasted, Siouxsie finally removed the dress shirt and tossed it in the corner before reaching for the buckle to her black-lacy bra.

Once she unraveled the thick piece of fabric, concealing her rack, her larger pair of breasts started to jiggle and glisten in the dim light of the alleyway. 

Lottie licked her lips and admired the treat before her, then leaned herself, closer to a seductive Siouxsie, and took one of the nips in her mouth before sucking and licking them while her right hand; starts to grab and massage the other one. 

Siouxsie moaned softly and stood back against the front seat, so she could allow her younger domme to nibble her breasts without hitting her head against the steering-wheel and reminded herself that they’re fucking in a car, not a bed.


	5. Lost & Found

Humming, Lottie swirled her tongue around the areola and nipple, before tending to the other one; gripping her left breast tightly and sucking the right one so Siouxsie could squeal for her. Which didn’t take much, Sioux was already a moaning mess and slightly parted her legs for her… just how she likes it.

Hence as Lottie was sucking and licking one of her tits, she reached down and unbuttoned Siouxsie’s trousers and stuck her hand inside her panties until the older domme grunted desperately against her touch.

Lottie suctioned the nipple with her mouth while toying with the other breast, and began to rub Siouxsie’s wet cunt at the same time. Causing her blood to rush south.

Even though Siouxsie was an ultimate dom, she still had a girly side to her and squealed to each touch and suck from Lottie. 

And Lottie took advantage of that; by biting the erect bud with her teeth and rubbing her even faster.

Siouxsie breathed out and patted Lottie’s head, fumbling with the jet-black curls of her hair. 

“Mmm- the time has come to go outside and finish me off…” Sioux mumbled and Lottie hummed.

Right after she heard that, Lottie stopped what she was doing (making the older somewhat whine from the loss) and nodded her head in agreement.

Now she’s quite curious to see what it’s like to have Siouxsie leaned against the hood of the car with her head thrown back and moaning out her name. 

“Alright, take off your pants though!” Lottie demanded again, and Siouxsie complied.

Siouxsie removed her trousers and panties, before opening the door so she could get out and strut in front of the car in her three-inch heels.

Lottie smirked, then she got out of the car herself and walked towards the horny older woman.

Surprisingly enough, it was not too cold or hot outside, probably for them because they were heated from the sexual contact, and Lottie immediately told Siouxsie to lean against the car’s hood and got down on her knees below her.

As usual, Siouxsie adhered and sat back against the cold part of the car, being that her ass was exposed, and spread her legs widely so that Lottie could have more access to her wet pussy.

Once she did that, Siouxsie closed her eyes, threw her head back, and moaned of ecstasy with a grip to the edge of the hood, as soon as Lottie started to lick her cunt.

Lottie wasn’t going to go easy on her, so she gripped Sioux’s thighs and swirled her tongue, up and down, her clit while bobbing her head in rhythm and munching the twitching wetness with her mouth.

“Ohhh- fuck- yes-” Siouxsie groaned and reached down to pat Lottie’s head again, before gyrating against her mouth and tongue.

Lottie hummed and wobbled her head, side to side, unintentionally matching Sioux’s pace and later reaches down to rub her own clit (because she’s still naked from earlier) so she groaned while eating pussy. 

Siouxsie loved every second of this and the idea that they’re fucking against her Mulsanne’s hood, in return; she bites her bottom lip and rolled her hips even faster until she was fucking Lottie’s mouth like a desperate slutty femdom.

She felt herself close anyway, and Lottie didn’t stop her from doing so because she liked the taste of Siouxsie’s meaty pussy around her lips and tongue, and the erotic vocality that follows.

“Mmm- I-I’m g-gonna cum soon-” Siouxsie advised, while moaning her delight to Lottie and gyrating even faster.

From a distance and side view, it looks as though Siouxsie’s alone and touching her own self but Lottie’s obviously in-between and helping her out. 

So it wasn’t long before Siouxsie gripped her hair tightly, causing her to whimper a bit, and open her mouth to let out more pleasurable moans and groans. Once Lottie suckered her pussy and gave her head.

“Ohh- fuck- yes- I’M THERE-” Siouxsie cried out and came, long and hard, while gyrating desperately and squirming against the car’s frontal.

Per usual, Lottie devoured her sweet-tasty pussy and continued to suck her hood off, until it was time to stop and get up from the car. 

Siouxsie stood next to the car first and panted, before walking away from a pouting Lottie.

“Let’s go! Before Pam calls.” Sioux said, while opening the door to the back seat and getting her clothes to re-dress.

Lottie didn’t want to go back home now, but unfortunately she had to work and tend to Smith and Pam.

So she had to be back or else they would be worried.

Plus, Lottie’s made up her mind during the sexual activity and decided to replace her Fairlady Z with a new and recent car that has less mileage.

And she was pleased to announce it to Siouxsie upon getting re-dressed and sitting back on the passenger’s side of Sioux’s Bentley.

Siouxsie smiled in approval and reached inside her suit jackets’ pocket, for a pack of Parliament cigarettes to smoke on the road.

Once she did that, Lottie immediately gazed at the mini-carton of cigs and asked for one because she loves to smoke.

Siouxsie was glad to share; handing her one white cigarette while passing her the lighter to light hers and Lottie’s since she’s still driving.

When the cigs were lit, Lottie inhaled and exhaled the smoke as though it was the only oxygen to breathe while Siouxsie followed suit, blowing smoke in front of the steering-wheel and front windshield.

And from that point-on, Siouxsie’s car reeked of cigarettes and sex again. 

***

Right when the two dommes got back home and opened the door, Smith came running from the living room and into both of their arms; expressing how glad and worried she was because it was out of character for them to be back so late.

Hence it was almost one o’clock in the morning.

“Awww, I missed you guys so much! What happened?!?” Smith started, while Lottie and Siouxsie looked at each other.

“Well, Lottie’s Fairlady Z died…and so, she was stranded but I came to the rescue and picked her up.” Sioux tugged Lottie’s shoulder with a sly grin.

“Oh, I see but you’re taking it to the shop to get it repaired right…? Possibly a new engine.” Smith went on.

“Erm, no! I’m gonna replace it with a new car, since this cunt over here; called a junkyard removal service to pick it up…” Lottie scoffed.

But Siouxsie smirked, before walking away from the younger women of the household so she could get some rest and wake up early to start work.

At this point, Pam was in her and Siouxsie’s room; sleeping and tucked into bed already. While Smith stayed up, past her bedtime, and was worried sick about her girlfriends.

Though, it’s good to know that both of them are alright and made it home safely.

“Alright, sleep well!” Lottie said to Siouxsie; whose walking into the hallway and waved at them.

Now, Lottie and Smith were left alone and of course, Lottie had plans to snuggle with her cute lover and get as much sleep as possible (since she stayed up at night with Siouxsie).

So Lottie took her by the hand and walked them to the bedroom, before closing the door and got into bed.

In return, Smith smiled brightly and tucked herself underneath Lottie once she pulled her closer and wrapped the blankets over them. 

The next morning, regardless if Lottie slept in her jumpsuit or not, she awoke to the sound of an alarm clock going off and realized that it was time while Smith was in her arms; opening her eyes slowly (since she was startled too).

But Lottie sat against the edge of the bed, before standing up to go to the bathroom and get ready. While Smith rubbed her eyes and remained underneath the sheets with weary glances at her lover.

“Hey, Lottie!! I still can’t understand why you didn’t call me to pick you up?! Cause’ I would’ve…” Smith whined and Lottie stopped in her tracks, in front of the doorway of the bathroom.

“Sorry, babe! But I wasn’t thinking straight and ended up calling Siouxsie…I was scared as fuck that I honestly didn’t know what to do…” Lottie replied, but Smith pouted and crossed her arms in bed.

Lottie knows for sure that’s a lie, and that she really didn’t want Smith or Pam to know about her car’s transmission going out (due to age and the lack of maintenance). 

Smith retorted, “Well, that’s what happens when you buy old cars and fail to maintain them…” and Lottie narrowed her eyes.

Even though Smith was a musician, she was also very astute with cars and knew that the older models needed maintenance. Which is why she knew more than Lottie and it slightly pisses Lottie off, because she wish she was more intelligent with cars especially the old ones.

But Lottie shrugged, “I have to get ready!” and turned her back on Smith before walking into the bathroom while unzipping her jumpsuit.

Hopefully, Smith will let her drive her red Toyota GT86 and she can avoid asking Pam to borrow her BMW F80 since she doesn’t want to hear the blonde’s mouth.

She’s assumed that Siouxsie had already told her what happened last night, so she definitely wants to avoid Pam’s presence and babbling at all today. 

After Lottie was done bathing and getting dressed, she decided to slip some makeup on (such as lipstick and mascara) and brush her curled-hair because she was in a rush. 

But she decided to do all of that in the bathroom and of course, as she was applying lipstick to her lips, Lottie caught a glimpse of Smith in the shower cubical and watched her in lust and hunger; as she saw the water pour down on Smith’s shiny and tan body.

Despite the matte coat, she still licked her lips and adored the sound of water-running and wetting Smith’s body along with eyeing her in the shower like the perv she is.

She smirked, later applying a thin coat of mascara and quickly glanced back at Smith (whose rinsing and conditioning her longer red hair) with satisfaction.

She liked what she saw so far.

Though, as she was done, Lottie asked for the car keys to Smith’s 86 and Smith gladly told her where it was; which Lottie was lucky about.

Then Lottie greeted Smith a ‘goodbye’ so she could storm out of the bathroom and leave with her Balenciaga purse.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Pam was standing next to a wall adjacent and startled her at first.

“Holy fuck, Pammy! You scared me…what are you doing here?!” Lottie asked, pretending to be shocked and stupid as to why Pam’s here.

She knows damn well as to why Pam’s here and staring at her like this, and that’s why she’s trying so hard to avoid it.

This time around, Pam flat-ironed her hair this morning and had on a striped-shirt while wearing skinny jeans to go with it.

She looked amazingly cute right now, but unfortunately; Lottie’s still trying to brush her off her tail so she sighed and looked at the ground.

‘Dammit, why the hell is she here and why won’t she go away?!?’ Lottie thought to herself.

Pam finally shook her head and stood up from the wall with her arms crossed.

“I’m here because I wanted to ask you…WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KEEP THAT PIECE OF SHITE?” Pam scolded and Lottie gritted her teeth.

“B-Because…it was a cool car, besides-” Lottie answered with superiority and opened the door, “I’m replacing it anyway on Sunday with an even better one.” 

Pam narrowed her eyes and hoped that Lottie wasn’t going to buy another piece of shit or older car.

“I hope so, because for fuck’s sake; you could’ve died last night if you didn’t catch it in enough time…” Pam remarked with concern written all over voice.

Though, it’s not the first time Pam has ever expressed concern and overprotective-mother syndrome on the household, so Lottie should be used to it already.

“And how do you know this? Who the fuck told you?!?” Lottie asked.

“Siouxsie did. Get out of here!” Pam shrugged, before walking away from a smirking Lottie.

After the younger domme and older sub had their little chit-chat, Lottie was long gone from the house and hopped into Smith’s red 86.

Lottie nearly forgot that the keys were only for to lock the doors on the car or open the trunk, so she felt pretty stupid right now once she saw the push-button start below the steering-wheel and adjacent to the stereo.

But she carried-on and pushed the button to the ignition, then took the car out of reverse since it was parked on the residential sidewalk of the house and pulled out of the neighborhood.

From that point-on, the car drove pretty well on the highway and felt entirely different than her Fairlady Z as she was going to work. 

Lottie had zero trouble with it and was able to take care of business.

***

A few days later, Siouxsie pulled up to the Audi dealership with Lottie—on the passenger’s side—of her Muslanne and parked it right next to the building. 

As the two dommes got together and plotted, they walked inside the dealership while looking at the cars inside.

And to their expectations, a dealer walked up to them and helped them out.

They were talking about warranties and different kind of models, upon reaching the front of the building, where expensive cars lay, and Siouxsie mentioned how they were looking for a Q3 instead of an A7. 

But as Sioux and the dealer were discussing the price range for those particular vehicles, something caught Lottie’s eyes (since she was so quiet and let Siouxsie do all of the talking and negotiation).

Though, she walked away from Siouxsie and the sales associate, so she could take a closer look at this beautiful and matte-black colored ride.

The vehicle was ironically parked next to the Q3 and A7, but it looked like a star compared to the fatter SUV and coupe.

Lottie knew the moment she walked into this dealership that the car was calling her and wanted her to take a closer look.

And what does she do afterwards, she requested for another dealer to get her the keys to open it.

Now, she reminded herself that the newer cars were push-button start so she assumed this baby was and thought about pushing a button, not fiddling with the keys to the ignition.

But once another associate got her the keys to what was later revealed to her as the ‘Audi R8 Coupe’, she immediately opened the door by pressing the button of the keys and sat inside with joy.

The seats were leather along with the interior and the car was obviously another push-button start, so it confirmed her theory.

And the steering-wheel was perfectly leather as well while the tachometer, showed an additional technical system involved which was for information for the driver of the R8.

So, all in all, this car was perfect and Lottie wanted it now.

The additional dealer also mentions to her that it’s a 2015 model and that the engine is modified with twin-turbo, making it 950 horsepower. 

He warned her about the dangers associated with a fast car like this, but Lottie didn’t care and was likely to make a down payment on the car anyway.

But as Siouxsie walked around and finally found Lottie, she immediately called out:

“Hey, there you are?! Having fun I see…I’ve been looking all over, but I found the perfect ride for you…” and Lottie giggled while remaining in her R8 that she wants to take home today.

“Erm, about that Siouxsie…yeah, I’ve made up my mind already and I want this car…the one I’m sitting in. Not the Q3.” Lottie declared, while starting up the engine with a push of a button.

The car began roaring loudly in the dealership studio, when Lottie kept the vehicle in parking mode and teased the gas pedal. 

Siouxsie got the memo and looked at the car’s quality; it was a matte-black color with cool looking front and rear bumpers compared to the A7, while the size itself was almost a size of a Lamborghini so she immediately put two and two together and concluded that this car was going for at least a hundred-thousand pounds… not the average twenty-one thousand.

“B-But…this car looks bloody expensive…are you sure you’ll be able to afford the car note every year, Lottie?!?” Sioux reasoned.

Lottie giggled, while rubbing the steering-wheel of the R8 and pushed the button to the ignition so she could turn the car off.

“Of course, I’ll get another job and everything we’ll be alright! Trust me, please. Cause’ I want this car.” Lottie whined and Sioux rolled her eyes, then later asking for a supervisor so they can start the down payment process.

She wanted to appease her younger lover so much, thus; she did her part and got to speak with the previous car dealer again.

At that point, Lottie had already gotten out of the car and was sitting right next to Siouxsie in one of the guys’ office (without returning the key because she wants the R8 so bad). 

Her and Sioux were currently being reviewed of it’s mileage, value, and down payment. So the dealer calculated everything on his computer with the value and finally comes back with a quote.

“We’re going to want at least fifty-thousand pounds forward and thirty-thousand a month, since the ride is one hundred and twenty thousand and relatively new.” the dealer said, while Siouxsie glanced at Lottie with concern.

The older domme really hopes that Lottie can afford this every month and find a secondary job, because the price is just as high as her Bentley Mulsanne so she doesn’t want Lottie to go through the stress and struggle of paying a ton of pounds every other year like she does.

But of course, Lottie didn’t care what Siouxsie thought and had leverage to use against her being that Siouxsie's making less than her now.

So Lottie made the deal and shook hands with the dealer, before applying the payment via debit card (since she’s not that much of a sterling-carrier). 

Right after the payment went through, she was issued a receipt and in-voice of her newly R8 while Siouxsie was silent the whole time.

And from there-on, Lottie drove back into her new Audi R8 and followed Siouxsie back home since it was almost seven o’clock at night, and that the ladies had come back from work just to go to the Audi dealer in the north side of town. Because Siouxsie picked Lottie up earlier that day and offered to help with the down payment, Lottie being Lottie; didn’t need any of her help and payed for everything her own.

So once they were back home, Lottie realized that the twin turbo in the R8 was causing the engine to roar on road and screech if stopped with an exhaust pipe ejecting fire.

Thankfully, the car was an automatic transmission and didn’t require any shifting during highway sessions if she tested out the speed and tachometer. So, Lottie’s experienced with manual transmission, because her Fairlady Z was manual but she didn’t have to worry about it this time and could drive in peace especially if she didn’t have the ability to test drive it at the car dealership.

On top of that, it was left-hand drive unlike Z (which was right-hand) and she felt herself above Siouxsie, since she’s not the only one with a left-hand drive anymore.

But Lottie knew she wouldn’t be able to afford this if she wasn’t making what she was making at MAC this year, so she immediately planned out for another job and maybe a third one at night… just to pay for this baby and keep her bills separate.

And of course, she still had the intentions to spoil Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam since she loves them equally as much as her new ride and such. 


	6. Made in Heaven

After a week of owning and driving the R8, Lottie has become more obsessed with it than anything else excluding Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam.

Everyone including her boss Severin and co-worker Viv, complimented her ride and thought she made the right choice of upgrading.

But once she received her first monthly payment reminder in the mail, she applied for two jobs and one was a pharmacy a few blocks away from her residence while the other was a bit further out and away from the big city. It was called SEB Club X (a Eurobeat bar for Japanese tourists) and was hiring waiters part-time, specifically at night.

Thus, Lottie saw that her future could be busy and awaited a reply from each she responded via internet ads, but she’ll do anything for this matte baby and sacrifice some stuff for the upgrades.

Right now, Lottie was currently driving her R8 on the highway at night and blasting Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. 

She was slightly speeding and going 130 miles per hour, but eventually slowed down once she realized she would attract attention from British highway patrol.

Frustrated by the law, Lottie grunted and loss more speed until the tachometer dropped to 50 miles per hour.

If only she wasn’t rushing to attend Jeffree Star’s launch party in Berkshire, then she wouldn’t be speeding at all but unfortunately; she’s going to be late if she doesn’t put some speed into the equation and strategize her estimated time arrival.

So, as she was exiting in route, she drove on the road which appeared to be in Berkshire and opened the sunroof to smoke a pack of Marlboro cigarettes while driving.

MAC was supporting Jeffree Star’s latest collection, so she had to be there and dress to the nines or else she would miss out on all of the fun that her co-workers and boss were going to have. 

She loves to drink and party, so how could she even resist an invitation like this and miss out.

Once she pulled up in the drive way of Jeffree’s mansion in England, the area was already packed and filled with equally expensive cars like the McLaren 720s, Lamborghini Aventador, Ferrari 488, Porsche Caymen S, and Nissan GTR R35. 

She already felt threatened and competitive in the luxury cars presence, so she drove out of the entrance and parked somewhere else (which is adjacent but next to the sidewalk and curb of green grass and bushes).

After turning the car off by a push of a button and unbuckling her seat belt, she slowly opened the door and carefully closes it with a smile on her face.

Just from a distance, the matte-black of the R8 was attractive and made Lottie fall in love with it even more because she’s really never had anything nice and over the top like that in her life (excluding her Balenciaga, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Calvin Klein things).

By calculation, it took Lottie an hour and fifty seconds to get to this part of England by car and the highway helped a lot. Because if she attempted to take a Taxi or Lyft here, she would be limited to their time estimation and she wouldn’t be able to stay longer if she wanted to.

So as she approached the driveway, again, but only this time on foot, Lottie strutted her way in a silver-holographic dress that exposed some cleavage since she’s slightly flat-chested with a pair of high heels and a Gucci purse. 

She looked so good tonight, even the bodyguards, that allow invited-folks only, were seduced and distracted by her appearance.

Lottie was literally the sexiest girl there, along with other female guests such as her co-worker Viv and an Irish model named Róisín Murphy.

But because she was slightly the center of attention and that she was dressed to the nines, she couldn’t prevent men from staring at her the whole time from the time she entered Jeffree Star’s party.

A lot of them were rich and middle-aged, probably looking for sugar babies and all of it was making Lottie feel uncomfortable to the point she couldn’t really enjoy the party or her Martini because of these perverted men.

Rarely, did women make any eye contact with her or check her out because Berkshire is known to be more traditional and homophobic so everyone there (except for Jeffree Star, Viv, Robert, and Daniel), is straight including the women she hardly recognizes but that’s what she thinks… since one of them is not straight but pansexual.

Despite the unwanted attention between older perverted lads, Lottie ignored them as best as she could and walked over to Viv (whose also dressed like she’s going on red carpet).

“Hey, I meant to tell you that you’re looking good tonight.” Lottie complimented, while sipping some of her Martini from a glass.

Viv blushed, “Why, thank you Lottie.” and looked around to watch the crowd inside the living room and steps.

The place was very big, so of course; it felt like being on red carpet at Jeffree’s place especially with all of the expensive furniture that Lottie probably can’t afford right now. Sure she can afford fast cars and purses or anything from top brands, but she couldn’t afford any seven-hundred thousand pound furniture or things that are slightly in the millions.

After supporters and companies gathered around to take photos with Jeffree, while Lottie and the other MAC employees got to meet him, everyone was ready to leave but some were drunk enough to call a taxi instead and keep their cars; parked in front of Jeffree’s mansion over night.

So as Lottie was standing alone next to a table of caviar, some cakes, wine, and vegan dishes; a guy walked up to her out of nowhere and began to flirt with her in a very unpleasant way.

“I’d like to take you to my place tonight.” the weirdo winked, while Lottie didn’t pay attention to this wanker at all and continued to enjoy her Martini.

Guys like these were the reason why she wasn’t obligated to get drunk tonight, besides driving back to a hotel that her employer rented for two days (where she couldn’t even come back home to her lovers). And this reminds her, she needs to ask Severin for the keycard since the hotel was booked in-advance prior to this event and that the employees had separate rooms.

But as the brunette was ignoring this annoying bloke, he finally got tired of her quietness and walked closer to her until he was able to touch her.

Lottie immediately stopped what she was doing with wide eyes and realized that the man was groping her ass through the vinyl fabric.

“Nice…” was all the wanker said, then he continued to fondle her in public.

Even though, the people around her didn’t give a shit (excluding Viv, Severin, Daniel, and Robert a part of MAC), one woman did and that was Róisín. 

Hence she was watching the scene the whole time and monitored the bloke’s activities, as a witness for Lottie’s defense.

And right before he could grab some more, Lottie suddenly poured her glass of Martini on him and punched him his guts, which caused him to scream like a little bitch and fall to the ground while gripping his stomach.

“YOU VATO ASSHOLE!” Lottie yelled, before punching him multiple times from behind.

The guy tried to protect himself, but he couldn’t due to the severe abdominal pain he was facing after the jab and allowed Lottie to kick his ass.

Meanwhile, the Dubstep music was still playing at Jeffree’s place but everyone, including the VIPs, watched the scene in horror and degraded Lottie for being a triggered feminist.

Thus, once the guy was completely knocked out from the maximum amount of trauma from Lottie’s sudden attacks, Jeffree himself came out (because he was in the living room with TikTok friends) and screeched out of shock.

He hates drama, let alone unnecessary violence.

“Oh my god, what the fuck happened here?!” the celebrity with neon-pink hair asked.

Lottie stood up after getting off of the unconscious man below her and allowed Severin, Viv, Daniel, and Robert to support her by walking over to her and asked her if she was ‘alright’ or not.

Lottie shrugged and was about to handle this heat with Jeffree.

“He wanted a fight, so I kicked his ass!” she explained with sarcasm.

But Jeffree didn’t care whether or not she was acting in self-defense or not, he just doesn’t want to be a part of another big scandal.

So to avoid that was to sweep things under the rug and side with the person that started the fire, not the victim.

Severin immediately acted in Lottie’s defense despite not being around the scene at the time and Viv followed suit; holding onto Lottie tightly.

“Come on, mate. It wasn’t her fault.” Severin pleaded.

“It really wasn’t.” Viv noted.

And just like that, another voice but unrecognizable one with an Irish accent, came into the picture and acted on behalf of Lottie’s defense of the attack.

“Yes, you should listen to them…the fit-bird was acting in self-defense cause’ the wanker couldn’t leave her alone. I know, cause’ I saw everything with my own eyes from start to finish.” the witness spoke, while walking over to a confused Lottie.

Without even refreshing her memory, Lottie already knew who she was and honestly, had no idea she was here.

It was one of her favorite models Róisín and a smirk crept across her face, as soon as she got to check her out for a bit.

Though, despite the slight defense testimony and pleas from the guest, Jeffree didn’t care and wanted Lottie to get out of here.

“I don’t give a fuck! She had no right to attack my guest like that, so I want her ass outta here…so, security come get this bimbo and make sure she doesn’t come back either…eww…” Jeffree shrugged while signaling for security to come get Lottie.

But Lottie frowned (because she had the intentions of leaving anyway due to tension between these perverted lads) and told her employer and co-worker that she’ll leave quietly without a fight. 

She also asked for the keycard from Severin and he gave it to her, but he felt really bad that she couldn’t stay and had to be kicked all because she was sexually harassed and acted in self-defense.

As she was heading out the door with security behind her and watching her every move, she sighed while walking out of the filled driveway and got into her R8. 

Security was still watching her and one of them decided to take down her license-plate number, in case she were to come back here again and that they could call actual police to withdraw her from Jeffree’s property permanently.

But as soon as Lottie was gone from his mansion, MAC was gone too while Róisín stayed behind just to eavesdrop into Jeffree’s trash talking conversation with his friends.

She could’ve sworn she heard him say things like, ‘Oh, I never liked that bitch the moment I met her beforehand!’ or ‘Did you see that dress she had on, it looked so fucking hideous that even my dogs would tear it up…like, she’s not fresher than me at all.’ and he went on with, ‘Her pussy must stink.’ 

Shaking her head, Róisín didn’t like it one bit and walked out of Jeffree’s place with a boiling pit of anger and rage.

She knows that Lottie wouldn’t like any of the horrible trash talking either, since some of it was extremely vile and disgusting and not even a roast.

So Jeffree was lucky enough to be rich and had maximum security to guard his spoiled-ass, because if he didn’t; Lottie would’ve kicked his ass as well as the other lad’s.

Though, as Róisín was walking out of the driveway, she noticed that there was a matte-black Audi R8; parked on the left side of the road adjacent.

The sudden curiosity had the most of her right now, so she walked over to the driver’s side hoping that she would see someone on the right side but it was the left… 

Róisín blushed, once she realized it was Lottie in the car; texting someone on her iPhone X and that she was still here (even though, Jeffree wanted her out of his property).

Something made Lottie look outside, so she did and was shocked. 

She saw that one of her favorite models and that the woman whom acted on her behalf earlier, was standing next to her car.

Smiling, she rolled down the window and put her smart phone away.

The reason Lottie stuck around, despite being kicked off the premise and security watching her every move, she got a bunch of texts from Smith (who were sending her sexy nudes and dirty messages) that she couldn’t resist and had to take the time to reply to them.

And speaking of sex, due to her night being ruined by a party all because she acted in self-defense of sexual harassment, she could use some pussy right now since she won’t be able to come back home until Monday. And with that, Smith can’t give it to her other than sending nudes and sexting, while Siouxsie or Pam can’t either. Hence Lottie is left in a bind and has to figure out how to accommodate her libido herself.

But since the Irish woman with baby-blue eyes and golden blonde hair, longer than her own, was standing above her car in a sleeveless dress that exposed her beautiful skin and making flirtatious glances at her; Lottie targeted her and attempted to coax her inside the R8.

“Get in!” Lottie demanded, while rubbing the leather steering-wheel.

Róisín raised an eyebrow, since they didn’t even talk to each other yet and thought it was slightly random for a woman (that she barely even knows) to mumble like that which was incoherent and confusing, but she insisted to know what the brunette was saying.

“What? I beg your pardon.” Róisín leaned in closer, so she could hear better. 

“Get in my car-” Lottie raised her voice a bit and continued with, “Cause’ I want to take you for a drive…” then Róisín smirked.

The golden blonde didn’t protest or anything, but adhere to a complete stranger and walked to the passenger’s side of the vehicle.

She carefully opened the door to show respect for Lottie’s expensive ride, and sat down in the car before she buckled herself up.

And once everyone was all strapped and loaded, Lottie turned the car with a push of a button and shifted out of parking mode so she could drive them out of Jeffree’s terroritory and onto the highway.

Lottie didn’t know where her hotel was but she utilized her iPhone’s GPS and it led her there.

Róisín on the other hand, was completely amazed by the interior of the R8 since she liked the car a lot and complimented Lottie multiple times about it. 

Then she strikes up a conversation, on the way to a place that she doesn’t know where she’s being taken but Lottie does. 

“So, what you did back there was very sick and brave…I thought it was hot for you to stand up to that wanker…” Róisín said, which made Lottie somewhat blush but become flattered at the same time.

The model definitely likes her, that’s for sure. And Lottie will no have issues fucking her tonight.

As they continued to chit-chat, Lottie pulled up in front of the hotel that Severin booked the employees at and was amazed… it was the Hilton resort. 

She’ll have lots of fun here.

Moments later, Lottie swiped the keycard to the door of her suite and walked inside with Róisín following suit.

They held hands in the lobby and subsequently let go when it was time to step inside the elevator, which took them to the seventh floor.

But because they have just met today and knew little about each other, it was best to keep their distance and be platonic… and of course, Lottie was taken by three women that love her so much already, so she only looks at Róisín as a one-night stand and won’t leave them for one girl.

Anyhow, after getting situated in Lottie’s hotel room, Róisín found a bottle of champagne in the mini-refrigerator and poured it into separate wine glasses before handing one to Lottie (whose currently sitting on the bed with her iPhone in her hand).

“Aww, thanks dear.” Lottie grinned, while responding to Siouxsie’s texts, and Róisín nodded.

Apparently, Siouxsie had texted her on her way up to the suite and Lottie wanted to make sure she responded so she wouldn’t draw any concerns with the older domme.

Hence Sioux was still at work, due to the overwhelming stacks of documents she had to edit and file, so Pam and Smith were the only ones at the house this time. 

But Lottie shrugged it away by throwing her phone on the dresser, and held up her wine glass.

“Cheers!” Lottie said and drank her champagne with a sigh.

Róisín replied back with a cheer and took a gulp of champagne from her own glass, until she couldn’t stop.

Right after they drank a lot more than they intended and that there were multiple champagne bottles around the floor, Lottie was lightheaded and felt herself giggling uncontrollably and mumbling gibberish.

Sometimes, she mumbles the truth when she’s drunk but when it’s one of those days where she’s horny as hell and drinks more, she gets extremely incoherent and wants to fuck those around her.

So as Lottie and Róisín were lightheaded and had no idea why they were in bed together, Lottie slightly snapped back to reality (despite fourteen glasses of champagne) and was able to see how beautiful Róisín really looked.

Up closely, she saw how soft her lips were and that the Irish woman was wearing less makeup than she was. (Because Lottie was wearing winged eyeliner, eyelash extensions, matte lipstick, blush, foundation and contour while her jet-black hair was curled and let out as usual.) 

The model looked so perfect in her bed right now that Lottie unintentionally leaned in, since a drunken Róisín was laying right beside her on the bed, and captured her lips for a sloppy snog.

Lottie caressed her cheek and brought them closer, until she hovered herself on top of Róisín… taking full control of the Irish.

Róisín didn’t fight back at all and allowed the stranger to pin her against the bed, and nibble her bottom lip.

Everything happened so suddenly, but they were terribly drunk and Lottie couldn’t control her urges.

And just like that, they were both naked due to Lottie’s strategic attempts to remove their clothes in split-second and get to business already.

Róisín, despite being intoxicated, found herself; spread out against the bed and gasping as Lottie was in-between her, holding her legs and rolling her hips until the friction between their two pussies was unbearable.

Lottie grunted, but continued to rub their pussies together and increase the pace, emitting soft gasps and moans from the female below her.

Intoxication played a key-role into Lottie’s behavior, but that wasn’t just the the case.

She was so horny and had to shag this beautiful model (that she likes) from Jeffree’s party from the start. Because it was the only stress reliever she could have at the moment, besides sexting with Smith. 

And from Lottie’s perspective, Róisín was enjoying it anyway and couldn’t stop squirming or crying out her delight to her whenever she would roll her hips at a rough rate and plow her against the bedsheets.

So far, it felt good and it was like Róisín was made in heaven. Because she moaned like an angel and felt so fragile under Lottie’s grasp, that Lottie was afraid to rip her apart. 

But Lottie dug her redden manicured fingernails against Róisín’s thighs and rolled her hips even faster until they could reach an orgasm together. 

It turned out to be a good night after all, despite the disaster that occurred earlier.


	7. I Want to Play You Like a Guitar

In the meantime, back at home, Siouxsie’s still not home yet—due to the workload being shoved to her like a hurricane—so Pam and Smith were left home alone.

They knew Lottie was attending a launch party for her job with an organized hotel reservation and wouldn’t be back home until Monday, but not with Siouxsie. So as the midnight kicks in and it’s already Sunday; Pam had a plan of seduction to get back at Smith for openly taking nudes of herself with the bedroom door open for her to see.

Pam knows she was trying to seduce Lottie, but she wants to fuck her so bad for being a horny slut and begging for sexual tension.

Without any warnings, Pam walked inside Smith and Lottie’s bedroom just to be greeted with a half-naked Smith; strumming on her unplugged Yamaha SG-1000. 

The ginger was practicing her Csus7 and F+7 chords when fingering the fretboard of the guitar and once Pam caught a glimpse of that, she licked her lips and immediately interrupted Smith’s practice.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Pammy asked, while jumping on the bed which startled Smith and caused her stop playing guitar.

“Uh, improvising a few riffs and arpeggios for some songs…why?!?” Smith replied, blushing.

“Oh okay, that’s wonderful to hear.” Pam chirped, before crawling closer to Smith (whose resisting and slightly moving away).

Smith was unsure as to why Pam was behaving this way tonight, but part of her liked it and wanted to see where this was going especially if Lottie wasn’t going to be here by her side.

So as Smith’s back hit the bedpost and that she was trapped by the older sub, Pam immediately grabbed her mahogany guitar and threw it aside on the bed so they could have a little more room.

She wasn’t going to let Smith escape, especially if the little sub was being naughty today.

There, it didn’t take long for Pam to unzip her short-shorts and toss them aside followed by asking Smith to raise her arms up, so that way she could remove her white Smiths’ tank top.

Smith adhered with flushed cheeks and lifted her arms up, until she was left in nothing but lacy-thong panties.

Pam licked her lips at the beautiful and blushing sight below her, then removed her blouse and denim jeans as well.

“You know, Smithy…” Pam said as she was undressing in front of her. “Every time, I’m alone with you…I want to fuck your brains out until you moan and cry my name.” and that’s when Smith squinted her eyebrows at such dirty words. 

Smith watched Pam undress in embarrassment and figured this all out. She suspects that Pam is doing this because she must’ve spotted her in those sexual positions while being naked and sexting with Lottie a few hours ago. Therefore, Pam wants to enact revenge on her by punishment, which isn’t so bad to Smith because recently she’s been a little disconnected with Lottie (due to her being busy all the time and taking care of her R8). Hence she doesn’t mind if Pam or Siouxsie fucks her while Lottie’s away, at all. 

But once the blonde sub was left in her own red-lacy panties, she towered the ginger with her body and pressed her knee against Smith’s crotch.

Smith uncontrollably whimpered and closed her eyes with her head tossed aside.

“Mmm, does that feel good darling?!?” Pam teased, while rubbing her knee against Smith’s clothed-pussy.

“Ohh- y-yes- hnghhhh-” Smith continued to whimper and Pam thought to herself that she sounded so vulnerable and sexy right now.

“Good, cause’ I want to play you like a guitar very soon…but I have to make sure that you deserve it first…” Pammy stopped what she was doing, then told Smith to lie down against the bed. 

As usual, Smith did exactly what she was told and laid back until the back of her head was hugging the pillow and that Pam could do whatever she wanted with her.

So Pam smirked down at Smith, her lust-clouded eyes never leaving Smith’s presence, and slowly removed her undies until her wet and hairless pussy was exposed and that Smith was completely naked.

Though, Smith breathed deeply as she felt her wetness meeting the cold air and Pam’s hungry eyes and squirmed below her.

Just by the way she heard Pam’s harsher tone when speaking dirty and these actions alone, caused her to feel extremely and involuntarily turned-on by her as a whole.

Pam’s showed perverted and dominant sides before, because they’ve fucked multiple times, but this time around was different and it’s like this particular month; both Lottie and Pam switched to a more eviler side than she could’ve imagined… but she likes it. In fact, she likes it a lot.

However, within seconds, not only did Pam get on top of her and straddle her waist, but she also crashed their lips together for a passionate kiss.

Smith moaned in return, as soon as she let Pam take the lead and wrapped her arms around her neck; only for them to be pushed back down against the bed by Pam’s grabbing hands.

Pam didn’t hold back and ravished the sweet taste in her mouth, before moving down to her neckline.

Grunting, Pam nibbled her neck with her tongue and mouth until she left visible bruises against the skin and moved to her collarbone, marking that terroritory too.

It didn’t take long for the ginger to squeal and shudder beneath her, once she was being owned.

Pam held her wrists tightly, until the grip was tight enough to hurt, and swirled her tongue across the tanned-flesh with bone then sucks it in return.

The Scott wanted to leave as many hickeys on Smith’s body as possible, so she moved down to the next layer of skin and nibbled her chest down to her lower stomach… causing Smith to hold back a moan of reaction and guilty pleasure.

Pam didn’t like that, so she eventually went up to her larger pair of breasts and began to suck one of them with her tongue and mouth.

“P-Pammy- ahhh-” Smith moaned and threw her head back against the bed.

Humming, Pam suckered one of her breasts while massaging the other one with her left hand (tugging and twirling the erect bud with her fingertips) then bit the current nipple.

Smith’s blood rushed south and she nearly screamed, when Pam began to bite her nipple and toy with her left breast at the same time.

This whole scenario was enough to turn her-on and make her closer to jill off, since she wanted Lottie to do this to her a few hours ago.

And Smith was actually a good girl this time.

She didn’t masturbate afterwards like she usually does to stuff like this, and just endured the pain without a partner to help and finish her off.

But Pam could’ve been that partner, if she had asked and not pretend that she wasn’t being a horny slut inside the house (knowing they were alone together with Siouxsie long gone).

Though, as Pam sucked one of her tits, she moved to the next one and munched on it as well until Smith was moaning desperately for more.

The ginger has gotten to the point that she couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to feel Pam’s lips and mouth or clit around her own.

So she tapped Pam’s shoulders weakly and signaled for escalation. 

Pam ignored her and continued to toy with her larger pair of breasts, which made her moan uncontrollably and jolt back in defeat.

The older sub wanted to show who’s superior and confident to set out the rules, so she yielded the younger and proceeded to nibble her titties and toy with them without any hassle.

Squealing, Smith curled her toes and endured her third lover’s ministrations until it was time to ascend to the next level. 

Her impatience of wanting to more than just a foreplay, grew even stronger while her body was growing hotter and hotter by the minute, due to excessive teasing, that she could probably cum without extra intimacy like she intended. But Pam knew that about her. 

She always knew that Smith was very sensitive and even more vulnerable than her, so she had to stop it or else she’ll lose control she had over Smith in the first place.

Smirking, Pam withdrew Smith’s breast from her mouth and let go of the other one that was just as shiny and bubbly with an erect nipple like the other one.

Smith pouted and gazed above Pam with wanting eyes.

She wasn’t entirely disappointed from the loss, but she’s hoping for their bodies to collide and remain heated with friction and passion.

Pam on the other hand, leaned forward until they were face to face and it confused Smith for a second because she thought the older was going to kiss her, but it turns out Pam was only aligning herself in front of her face so she could spit in her mouth.

Thus, she told Smith to open her mouth and Smith did as she was told; opening wide until she felt a large drop of saliva enter her own wet-cavern and she swallowed.

The blonde’s saliva tasted so delicious, that she drank every single drop of it and licked her lips afterwards.

No wonder Lottie and Siouxsie complimented her kisses and vaginal grease alone; Pam tasted so good both orally and vaginally that it was pleasurable.

Hence Smith devoured the taste, but nearly whined when Pam shoved her whole fist inside her mouth.

“Wet’ em now! Unless you want it dry.” Pam ordered, while pushing all of her fingers (including her thumb) inside of Smith’s mouth until Smith slightly gagged with teary eyes.

Smith gurgled at first, but got use of the entire hand inside her wet-cavern, so she swirled her tongue around the fingertips and lubricated them as best of her ability.

Right when Pam felt they were lubricated enough, she immediately pulled her hand out of her mouth and told Smith to get on all fours.

Smith adhered and turned around so she could get on her hands and knees, with her ass up in the air and facing Pam.

Just how Pam likes it.

And before she could even blink, Pam gripped her buttcheeks with one hand and guided her hand in front of Smith’s vaginal entrance. Ruthlessly, shoving all four of her fingers inside of Smith’s pussy (with thumb included) and thrusting her arm. 

  
“PAMMY- AHHH-” Smith screamed, when Pam was pummeling her wetness with her entire hand.

Pam wasted no time and thrusted her arm even faster, until she was putting all over her strength to it and making Smith high-pitched scream’s stutter and echo like a jigsaw throughout the room.

She made sure she was fisting the ginger like there was no tomorrow and gave her visions of stars.

Right after, drilling her pussy; Pam stopped thrusting her arm and began to curl her fingers deep inside of Smith’s tunnel until she found her g-spot and that her knuckles made impact with other sponge-like areas of her vagina.

Smith was entranced and in another planet.

“AH- f-fuck- AH- P-Pammy- AHH-” Smith cried out and couldn’t formulate words correctly at all, because of the deep and rapid fisting that Pammy was giving her.

The slightly larger fingers and thumb, clogging and massaging each part of her vaginal orifice, felt so good to the point that she could forget her name and give her life to this.

Pam already knew she was pleased and extremely hypnotized by this, so she reached over with her left hand and began to rub the hood of her clit in synchronization with her fisting.

Smith dug her face onto the bedsheets and screamed with slight drool falling from her lips, as Pam increased her pace and went back to thrusting her arm along with rubbing her clit at the same time.

“Ah- P-Pammy- ahhh- Pammy, I’m so fucking close- AHHH-” Smith shuddered beneath her, once she decided to lean in and swirl her tongue around her tight-puckered asshole.

Now, Pam was fisting and rubbing her pussy while licking her anus all at one (hence suction sounds and the sound grease clash together with moving flesh could be heard).

The ginger couldn’t last much longer anymore and lost sight of what was real for a second, before crying out her climax and cumming, long and hard, with a scream of Pam’s name throughout.

Afterwards, she trembled uncontrollably and let her body come down by itself while Pam continued to lick her asshole while fisting and rubbing her cunt off. Then later stop what she was doing and released her drenched-hand from Smith’s wet pussy.

Pam smirked, before putting the whole fist in her mouth just so she could taste Smith’s sweet and tasty juice on her hand.

The ginger always tasted so good, which is why she had to taste again and devour the insides of wet-ejaculated pussy.

What a treat.

A few seconds later, after Smith recovered, Pam crawled on top of the younger sub and positioned her pussy in front of her face with her legs; straddling her shoulders.

Pam looked down at her with luscious gaze and signaled for Smith to finish her off, being that she’s not the only one with a pussy.

“Lick it, suck it! Make me feel the same way, I made you feel.” Pam, seductively, demanded and Smith gladly obliged. 

It was a decent midnight, that’s for sure.

And it was nothing how Smith intended it to be, especially without Lottie or Siouxsie or even both of them at the same time in a foursome or threesome. 


	8. Call Me

The next morning, Lottie awoke with a headache and mild joint pain. 

She was still naked from last night and sprawled across the bed, but there was something different she noticed right away.

The beautiful figure that was sleeping right beside her and that passed out after sex last night, was gone.

So, Lottie woke up to an empty bed and room with a horrible hangover and realized that Róisín had left.

And she probably left earlier with a transportation service, because Lottie can actually remember that the woman passed out right beside her last night and slept together in bed.

But then again, why does it matter? Lottie was looking for a one-night stand with her anyway, so why should she care whether or not Róisín stays the next morning or not.

Despite the distraction, Lottie glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost seven-thirty, so she immediately got out of bed; excusing the multiple champagne bottles on the floor and hopped into the shower to clean up and relax (since she still has the hangover).

After showering for fifty minutes, Lottie got out and grabbed a towel; wrapping it around her body then unraveling it so she could dry her dampen hair off.

Strange days indeed, but hopefully it will get better once she is reunited with Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam at home.

Lottie already hates this business venture so much, especially when that incident occurred at Jeffree’s place. 

She feels lonely, unappreciated, and hopeless without her women, thus; she hopes that tomorrow will be the day where she is set free from Severin’s shenanigans and back with her women.

But after an hour passed by and Lottie sat in her chair, combing her hair, her iPhone began to ring and she immediately ran over to the dresser (where it was located) and read the caller ID.

Lottie gasped, suddenly a sense of joy sparkling inside of her, and saw that it was the owner of that pharmacy position she applied for a few days ago, and his name was Budgie.

She immediately answered the phone and was greeted by a friendly-soothing voice: “Well, hello there. Is this Lottie?” the employer said on the other line. 

“Hello, yes. This is she speaking, I’ve applied for the position on your ad at JobSearch.co and want to know if the position is still available.” Lottie replies and the employer for the pharmacy elaborated on the job’s main purpose and availability. And with that, he set up an interview for her Monday.

“Sure thing, I’ll be there on time to answer any questions you have in store and thank you so much for this opportunity.” Lottie said, while they continued to talk for a bit and parted with friendly-goodbyes.

After the call ended, Lottie knew she was going to get this job and that she’ll be able to pay off her car note without spending so much money and having to hustle.

But once she sat back down on the chair, combing through her hair again, the iPhone rang again and was in her hand this time.

She looked at the caller ID and yet another surprise came in.

It was the employer for the club position that she applied for, a day after applying for the pharmacy, and the owner’s name was Ryuichi.

Lottie gladly answered the phone and was greeted with a deep yet charming and soothing voice with an East Asian accent.

“Hello, is this Lottie I speak with?” said the foreign employer on the other line.

“Yes, I applied for the waiter position in your ad of JobSearch.co and would like to know if it’s available or not.” Lottie replied.

As the employer gave details and revealed the position was still ready and not taken, he gave her additional information for the location and set up an interview.

Lottie thanked him right away and the employer hung up the phone, so Lottie smiled and took back her thoughts about last night (since she has a few opportunities).

Even though, they’re just job interviews and she’s not officially hired yet, she knows she’ll be able to nail the interview and persuade them into hiring her because of her intelligence and charisma. And that’s what most employers are looking for.

Smiling brightly, Lottie got up from her chair and went to out to pick up some lunch, because she’s dreadfully hungry and wants some wine and cigs to go with it.

She also wanted to pick up some Melatonin capsules at a local drug store, so she could train herself to go to sleep earlier for maintaining three jobs ahead.

The future is bright for her, after all.

***

Back at the manufactered-home, Siouxsie was back and she didn’t even come back until five o’clock in the morning which made Pam suspicious; because she knows that Sioux is still talking with her ex-girlfriend Debbie Harry and that they meet up at the strip club where Debbie works at (which was the biggest secret that Sioux kept from the start, but later it was unrevealed by a snitching Lottie a few months ago). And that they like to talk here and there, without any sexual contact.

But Pam doesn’t believe that and assumes that they have been shagging and are discrete about it. Not saying that Pam gives a fuck, because she is a lover to multiple people such as Siouxsie, Lottie, and Smith but Siouxsie could be honest and admit that they’re doing it, sometimes, when they meet up instead of lie and pretend that they’re just friends, even though they’re not.

Despite the lack of evidence, Pam will keep to herself and placate Siouxsie’s alibi of ‘at the office overtime’ schedule and stick with her theory that Sioux’s fucking Debbie.

Just because Pam talks with her own ex-girlfriend Róisín, every other year, doesn’t give Siouxsie the right to nail Debbie.

However, as time progressed that Sunday, Pam left the house to run errands with the sterlings that Lottie gave her last week in the afternoon; which left Siouxsie and Smith all alone.

Siouxsie was doing the laundry, located in the hallway of her and Pam’s room, and threw the basket in the corner of the dryer.

She slowly put everyone’s colored clothes into the washing machine, separating the whites and blacks, before closing the door and applying soap to the washer so she could turn it on.

Just as she was about to load the laundry, that was already washed from another basket, into the dryer, Smith came out of nowhere and backhugged her from behind. 

Siouxsie was shocked at first, but hugged back and grinned while she lets her cute lover cling to her like a lost kitten.

“I miss Lottie…” Smith suddenly speaks.

Sioux turned her attention away from the washer and dryer, just so she could be towered above Smith due to taller height.

She wanted to give words of encouragement to the younger and shorter sub, which is why she held her hands and smiled.

“She’ll be back tomorrow, though. Don’t worry! Just be patient and everything will work out for the better, okay?!” Siouxsie chirped, before taking Smith into a heart-warming embrace.

“Yeah, I know but I feel so empty inside and she was like so distant last week…I know we got our periods around that time, but I wish she was more affectionate and wouldn’t choose her R8 and work over me…” Smith pouted, as she held onto Siouxsie tightly.

“Aww, I understand but Lottie is snuffed right now and just this month, she started helping me and Pam out with the bills. So unfortunately, she’s taken over and have no choice but to work hard.” Sioux tried to reassure her, while rubbing her back.

As they took a moment to stare at each other, with one looking down while the other looks up with wide eyes, Siouxsie admired how cute Smith looked in her skeletal crotch romper while Smith loved the fact that Sioux was only wearing a tank top and a pair of denim jeans with hair in a ponytail. 

Both were interested in their lazy looks on the weekends, but as Smith and Siouxsie continued to stare at each other without breaking the silence; Sioux suddenly grabbed her by the ass and lifted her a bit so she could slowly press their lips together. 

Once successful, Siouxsie moved her lips along with Smith’s as though it was a dance to a trance of music while Smith wrapped her smaller arms around Siouxsie’s neck to bring them closer.

They had no self-control that Sunday, but Siouxsie had to be there for her and before Smith knew it, she found herself naked and sitting on top of the washing machine (while it’s in motion) with her legs spread widely while Siouxsie is in-between her; holding her tightly and kissing her lips.

The older domme was still fully-clothed, but that wasn’t stopping her from taking control of the younger and dominating the snog.

The more she nibbled Smith’s bottom lip and took her sweet-lovely breath away from her, the more Smith squirmed against her grasp.

Siouxsie knew how to please Smith really well and it didn’t even take much for her to have Smith, yearning for more and moaning her name.

So Sioux immediately parted their lips from each other, with a string of saliva attached, and sent butterfly kisses up and down Smith’s fragile flesh, before moving her bigger hands towards Smith’s breasts and lowering herself. 

Even though, Smith still missed Lottie so much and wanted to feel Lottie devour her and kiss her again, she couldn’t help but feel whole and allow Sioux to dominate her every chance she got. Because the Belgian was just so good at it.

But once Siouxsie was facing her wet and twitching cunt, she massaged Smith’s lovely pair of tits and devoured her in the laundry area.

Smith nearly screamed and covered her mouth with her eyes closed, once Siouxsie began to lick and suck her pussy with her tongue and mouth while playing with her breasts in return.

The ginger has to admit that despite Lottie’s absence, she’s getting fucked really nice and hard by Siouxsie and Pam this week. So she’s not complaining and enjoying this alone time with the older domme and sub, as much as she can.

Saturday and Sunday were great days.

But as Siouxsie was eating her up and getting her off, faster with every lick, Smith immediately lost control and came with a scream and tremble of ecstasy.

The American fell back against the moving washing machine and shuddered, leaving Sioux to stop and watch her bliss.

Siouxsie smirked, because she knew her work here was done and that she got Smith off real good.

She just allowed her little lover to quiver, during and after orgasm, at this point and watched with superiority.

***

As the day passes back like cars in a busy intersection, Lottie found herself bored as fuck and sitting on the chair of her hotel room; that is empty.

Hence she was excited to go back home to her lovers and prepared for two interviews tomorrow but it didn’t change the fact that she needed some company and someone to shag temporarily right now since Róisín left. 

Although, she got to meet up with Viv in her suite and chat for a bit, it was still brief and Lottie was advised by Severin that she couldn’t go to any meetings this time because of the incident.

Regardless if Severin was on her side or not, he still took both and looked out for himself and the business over his valued employee because he wants his store to strive.

So it didn’t leave Lottie in a good position.

Since it was almost eight o’clock at night and that half of Lottie’s day was gone, she decided to call the stripper Debbie (ignoring the fact that she’s Siouxsie’s ex-girlfriend and that she should stay away from her), and have her over for one night.

Lottie knows that Viv and the other co-workers probably seen her with the other woman, but she didn’t care if they caught her with another woman, coming up to her room, anyway.

The younger domme was going to do whatever she wants, and not give a damn of what other people thought.

If they thought she was a stud, she could careless and continue what she’s doing because she’s invincible so far.

Lottie’s been getting so much pounds and pussy this year, that she shouldn’t stop now and party like it’s 1995.

She’s also got two interviews tomorrow and will nail them, so that way she’ll make extra sterlings just to pay off her Audi R8 and help out around the house.

Her plans of spoiling Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam have been altered because of this car, but she’ll find a way and eventually, get them the stuff they’ve always wanted.

After what seemed like a eternity, Lottie finally dialed the number that the stripper gave her when she came over her house and attempted to seduce Siouxsie, but that was until Pam was there and kicked her out, just when Lottie was entering. And Lottie remembers that time, all too well, when she was slightly drunk and was illegally able to drive home in her old Fairlady Z, and stopped by the doorway with Debbie in front of it with an exchange of her number on a small piece of paper.

It was almost like a business card, but Debbie made sure to have her phone number ready for potential and private clients, so she volunteered to give it to Lottie and plan to have her revenge on both Pam and Siouxsie; for treating her so horribly and making her feel like a thot that day. And that’s what the stripper thinks, because Sioux and Pammy literally did nothing to her but told her to stay away and that all of them along with Lottie and Smith were happy together, Debbie hated it and wanted to destroy it for months.

So as Lottie attempted to call Debbie, the stripper finally picked up the phone and greeted the domme in a seductive voice.

The stripper was American like Smith, but more on the Southern side and slightly sassy.

“Hi, how are you hun?!” Debbie said on the other line and Lottie blushed.

“Hey, I’m splendid.” Lottie reluctantly replied, but she heard a faint snicker on the other end and assumed that Debbie was being playful with her.

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” and with that, Lottie wanted to take it a step further and lure her to her suite.

“Erm, I know this is random but…can you come over to my hotel room? I’m feeling kinda lonely and I need some company, but can you…?” Lottie asked.

“Of course, just text me the address and I’ll be there soon. Okay, bye!” Debbie said, before hanging up the phone.

A part of Lottie was saying, there’s something not right with her, therewith; you shouldn’t do this while the other part of her was pleading that she needed her right now.

She didn’t understand why she got those cautious thoughts, but she didn’t care and wanted to have fun with a sexy stripper tonight. 

She texted Debbie her address and got a very seductive text with heart and devil emojis, which really didn’t surprise her because she uses that kind of nonsense with Smith when they’re sexting so it’s no big deal.

But for some reason, Lottie remained cautious and planned to not drink so much where she would get too drunk and not remember certain things (since she doesn’t remember so much with Róisín besides the sex and passing out part).

After an hour and a half, the stripper showed up at the hotel (because she had her own car and it was an old Honda Accord) and walked out of her car in her dangerously high heels and red leather coat, that concealed her lingerie and milky body.

Once the stripper approached the lobby, she was greeted by a cheerful and outgoing Lottie; who only wore a hoodie and some skinny jeans while her curled jet-black hair hangs from her shoulders.

The brunette was waiting for her in the lobby the whole time, but was happy that she showed up. 

“Hey, follow me this way honey!” Lottie chirped, while grabbing Debbie’s hand and leading them to the elevator. 

Debbie smirked, because she knew she had Lottie right where she wanted her and that’s when she planned her strategic attempt to break Pam and Siouxsie apart.

And as they reached Lottie’s suite, Debbie complimented the bed and quality of the designs from Hilton and asked to sit on the bed.

Lottie gladly allowed her to and advised her that she wanted to fix herself up in the bathroom (such as touching up on her curls and lip gloss), and Debbie accommodated. Which was the perfect time to start her evil plan and modify stuff.

Right when the brunette was long gone in the bathroom, Debbie made sure that the door was closed and immediately took off her coat and pulled out her Android phone so she could plant it somewhere next to the dresser and keep it on record. 

She wasn’t that dumb enough to not bring a charger, so she hooked it up (while the lamp was acting as a stand) and kept the screen’s brightness lower. That way, Lottie won’t notice it at all.

She may see a phone on the dresser, but she wouldn’t be able to see that it’s on and recording. Thus, everything was perfect and the phone was capturing the right angle where she wants it to be when her and Lottie shag on the bed.

But once Lottie was finished and came back into the bedroom portion of the suite, she was immediately hypnotized and seduced by Debbie’s presence.

The stripper wore lacy bra and panties with sheer garment that coated her thighs and a pair of panty-hose to follow suit, while her bright blonde hair was wavy and had natural shine when the light glistened in the room.

For what it’s worth, Debbie was beautiful and caught Lottie’s eyes without even trying. 

But then Lottie found herself being sat against the chair, of her hotel room, and was told to enjoy the show.

Lottie adhered, which was weird because she’s the one to make those sort of demands, though she shrugged it off and allowed the stripper to give her a lap dance.

There was no music playing, but Debbie was able to pull it off by standing above Lottie and swaying her hips seductively before getting more intimate.

After she danced seductively in front of Lottie, she slowly sat herself on her lap and wrapped her arms around neck.

Lottie nodded in approval, as soon as she felt the stripper; grinding and swaying against her.

Debbie gripped Lottie’s neck tightly and gyrated, until Lottie was wet enough to shudder, then she later lets go just so she could stand up and turn around to shake her ass.

It didn’t take long for Lottie gulp and feel even more turned-on, once Debbie was giving her the strip tease of her life.

Of course, she’s not as sexy as Smith when it comes to seduction like this, but Debbie’s not so bad either and managed to make her pussy twitch in her panties.

Moments later, Lottie was laying down with Debbie on top of her against the bed.

Her clothes were long gone and scattered somewhere on the floor, while the same goes for Debbie’s lingerie.

They had just made out passionately after the lap dance and got busy with a quick foreplay, but Debbie wanted to speed up the process and make sure she got down to the good stuff that will anger Pam and get Siouxsie in trouble.

Therewith, because Lottie looked like a mini Siouxsie due to features and hairstyle, and was an easy target—all thanks to her phone number giveaways—Debbie was able to manipulate and seduce the hell out of the poor girl with sex and drugs.

So before they went any further, Debbie told Lottie to stay where she was and that she’s got a little ‘surprise’ for her just to spice up the night.

Lottie was reluctant, but eventually obeyed and let the blonde stripper; crawl out of bed and fiddle with her coat pockets (thats he had laying on the floor the whole time).

Once Debbie found what she was looking for, she walked back to bed and crawled on top of Lottie, straddling her waist.

“Here, have some coco…” Debbie teased, as she waved the short silverware bag of cocaine.

Lottie looked at it with wide eyes and had to something to say, “B-But…t-those a-are…h-how the hell…? W-Where did you even get that?” and Debbie smirked.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Are you scared to have a taste?!?” Debbie continued to coax until Lottie felt aggravated enough to partake in the illegal drug.

“No, I’m not! Give me!” Lottie yanked the harmful substance in the bag, out of Debbie’s hand, and quickly poured some of it on her fingers.

Debbie sat on top of her, awaiting for her to snort the cocaine, before they went further and Lottie eventually did.

It was going to be Lottie’s first time trying cocaine, ever. In her life. But she sighed, before taking her cocaine-coated fingers and sniffing the powdery substance off as a single dose. 

There’s multiple ways to partake, but sniffing was the less risky unlike eating or injecting it into the arm like heroin (which is proven to be more lethal).

And once Lottie indulged in cocaine, the effects immediately started to kick in and she felt her heart rate increasing above average.

She also had a sudden feeling of euphoria and was energetic to the point that she spat dirty words to Debbie and had her pinned down against the bed.

Debbie didn’t care nor did she want to fuck Lottie in the first place, but everything’s going exactly as planned and she knew for a fact that Lottie was successfully high on the drug she gave her (that way when Lottie wakes up in the morning, she won’t remember much and look past it all).

But as they made out again with Lottie fondling her, Debbie pushed Lottie back down and crawled on top of her until her pussy was in her face (as her legs straddled her shoulders).

“Let me ride, baby…” Debbie declared and Lottie gladly complied.

This was it, Debbie was going to cause a riff and interfere with Pam and Siouxsie’s closeness, once and for all.

So as she lowered her thinner self, until her clit was met with Lottie’s tongue and mouth, she moaned and gripped the bedpost tightly; rocking back and forth for more.

Lottie, excluding the fact that she was high on cocaine, was still able to lick and suck Debbie’s pussy from below and grip her legs tightly for more access.

She hummed and mewled a couple of times, but was able to enjoy the taste of Debbie’s cunt and match her pace as her tongue was swirling from her entrance and hood.

“Holy shit!” Debbie moaned, uncontrollably, once she fastened her pace and slammed back down; rubbing her clit against Lottie’s mouth then resumed to bouncing.

Lottie was extremely turned-on, but unfortunately she couldn’t worry about that. She had to put more emphasis on pleasing the stripper that’s sitting on her face and fucking her mouth, otherwise she’ll lose a good one night stand.

After a while, when the hotel room was filled with seductive and whorish moans coupled with screeches of the bed, Debbie felt her orgasm approaching and rode Lottie’s face one more time.

She immediately took advantage and yelled an interesting name in the process, that made Lottie confused for a second but keep going.

“Siouxsie! SIOUXSIE! AH!” Debbie screamed out Siouxsie’s name to capture it all on camera, from her phone that’s still recording, and came while riding Lottie’s face.

Lottie munched her one last time, before Debbie moved away from her and got off the bed.

At that point, the drugs were wearing Lottie out and causing her to fall asleep with sudden cravings of food, but she left it at that and closed her eyes.

Debbie on the other hand, giggled once she walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone and charger.

She brightened the screen and saw that everything was successfully recorded from start to finish, so she’s going to get dressed and head out of here without waking up a passed out Lottie. 

She has to edit the long video into a short one and send it to Pam and Siouxsie, specifically the part where she screams Siouxsie’s name just so she could make it seem as though her and Siouxsie were fucking last night even though Siouxsie was obviously at the office overnight and Lottie was with Róisín that evening. While she was working her shift at the strip club. But because nobody can tell when and where the video was taking place, Debbie could easily make it seem as though it was Siouxsie fucking her instead of Lottie and cause drama in the household’s dynamics. 

Debbie was obviously envious of Pam, Smith, and Lottie for having Siouxsie and had mental health issues (which is the whole motive behind this).


	9. The Challenge With Twist and Turns

When Monday hit, Lottie was finally back home with Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam.

She was extremely exhausted from last night from some reasons that she couldn’t really remember, besides inviting the stripper Debbie over her suite and shagging her (though she doesn’t entirely remember everything that happened). 

Smith was the first one to hug so tightly and longer that Lottie had to kind of drag her off of her, before heading to their bedroom to take a bath and find a suit to wear for two interviews that she's going to.

Lottie wanted to look sharp for both interviews and not overly feminine, so she got out of the bath and immediately dried off; in order to get dressed with the perfect suit she found in her closet and did her hair and makeup afterwards.

Smith was slightly disappointed, but reminded herself of what Siouxsie had told her yesterday and kind of fucked off to let Lottie do her thing.

Once Pam made breakfast for everyone in the household, Lottie had to pass and explain why beforehand. Then heading out the door in a black suit jacket and some trousers to go along with her boots and mini purse by Coach.

Siouxsie was kind of surprised by Lottie’s sudden departure, but she knew Lottie was busy and had to keep up the sterlings especially when she has the expensive car in her name. Thus, the older domme shrugged and continued to enjoy what Pam prepared for breakfast.

Pam had fixed omelets (which is Sioux’s favorite), pancakes, and corn beef hash.

Siouxsie couldn’t miss out on this fine meal, not even if her life depended on and devour Pam's cooking like a talkative cat. 

Hence Smith, only ate the omelets and corn beef hash before excusing herself from the dining room’s table and disappearing in her room.

Despite of all of what Siouxsie’s told her, she still misses Lottie so much and wants to be in her arms again regardless if she got to this morning or not.

Lottie did hug and kiss her, when she came back home, so in some ways; Smith’s kind of needy but rightfully so… Lottie really wasn’t so close with her the previous week and Smith felt neglected, which is why she needed Pam and Siouxsie to distract her from the emptiness inside her heart.

After an hour of leaving earlier than usual, Lottie immediately called up Viv and told her that she couldn’t go into work today as she held the iPhone on a holster, next to her R8’s stereo, and kept Viv on speaker so she can drive safely.

“WHAT?!? What do you mean, you can’t come in today?” Viv yelled on the other end.

Lottie chuckled, before attempting to calm down the slightly panicky and anxious Viv; whose extremely shocked and disappointed with her right now.

“Listen, I can’t. I have two job interviews, because I need more income to pay for my new ride…besides, you’ll do fine without me…just don’t don’t tell Severin and we’re all good…make up a lie and say I’m sick or something, I don’t know…anything! But whatever you do, don’t tell him I’m going to job interviews, okay?!?” Lottie said and Viv sighed.

“Ohh, oight…but you owe me for this one.” Viv mumbled before hanging up the phone.

Lottie smirked, since she got her way, and continued to drive to the pharmacy for her first interview of the day.

This was going to be a challenge to not go into MAC or maybe go once or twice a day if she got all of these positions and had to work throughout the same week.

But the night position will be the easiest, because it’s at night and that the time doesn’t interfere with MAC.

While the pharmacy on the other hand, directly interferes with MAC’s entire schedule and Lottie would probably have to skip MAC and make Viv and the other co-workers hang in there for at least a month until she’s able to collect every paycheck. She would be willing to take the piss and proceed to makeup by sharing some revenue with her co-workers. 

She loves her job as a makeup artist and sales associate of beauty, because that’s her dream and she doesn’t want to throw it all away.

But unfortunately, if this modified schedule interferes with MAC; she has no idea how Severin’s going to react to her little to no attendance and will probably let her go.

So many anxious thoughts came in mind, as Lottie was driving but she’ll figure this out and hopefully, Viv will have her back and keep covering for her ass.

As the day passed by so quickly, Lottie was so happy that she got both of the positions (despite the lack of experience in the pharmacy field) because she really needed those jobs to help herself out and save up.

So, both employers loved her sophistication and charisma and wanted her to start tomorrow.

She kept in mind that she’ll be working at the pharmacy during the week at nine o’clock while her shift at the club will be eight o’clock at night.

She was ready to take on multiple tasks at once, regardless if it meant partaking the risk of losing her job as a makeup artist at MAC. But she’s not going to give up on that yet and will try her hardest to solve this equation of the schedule modifications. 

***

Two weeks have passed since Lottie was hired twice for the chemist position and waiter at a club, and she’s never been so exhausted before in her life.

First, she either skips MAC or makes it once or two times a day which frustrates her male co-worker Robert and Viv (who have to cover for her, again and again).

Second, right after she leaves MAC or doesn’t even go, she heads to the pharmacy and it’s filled with a bunch of people in-need of their prescription capsules. 

She literally curses to herself and gets the job done, but she hates the position.

She felt as though she was mislead by her secondary employer and wants to take the easy way out on this one.

It was nothing like described or what she had in mind.

Third, the club on the other hand, was cool and she felt she didn’t have to rush or risk anything to get there and work as a waiter.

The music sucked because it only consisted of Eurobeat, Eurodance, Techno (on certain nights), and J-Pop but overall, Lottie liked the position and it slightly made her happy to see the tourists enjoy themselves and have fun in English terroritory. 

That was the only thing that came right from replying to job ads, but the pharmacy is a mess.

The only thing that’s keeping Lottie there is that she can sneak as much Melatonin as she wants and abuse them for sleep, so she can wake up earlier… however, she’s become addicted to the pharmaceutical and Pam noticed this, from outside observation, because she’s found a bunch of Melatonin bottles in the kitchen’s trashcan at home while others didn’t notice.

And speaking of home, Debbie finally sent the video of her and Lottie to Pam and Siouxsie. 

Once Pam saw it; she assumed that the person in the video, that Debbie was shagging, was Siouxsie and that’s because she heard Debbie scream her name, since Debbie cropped the video and only sent the climax part to them specifically to piss Pam off. But Siouxsie pleaded to Pam that it was not her, and mentioned that it could be someone else or that Debbie edited the audio due to the advancements of technology. 

She even offered to get her co-workers involved and back her up on this, because she was at work overnight and didn’t go anywhere this month, but Pam was too stubborn and naive to listen so she kept her distance and avoided Siouxsie as much as possible.

She also wanted to prove her theory right, of Siouxsie fucking Debbie those times they saw each other and attempted to get Sioux to admit to something that she didn’t do nor did it happened so from that point-on; Siouxsie and Pam were slightly separated.

It really affected Smith, because she hated the fact that Pam and Sioux slept in other rooms (since their house has five bedrooms) and reluctantly interacted with each other or even had sex for that matter.

That’s how bad this scandal was and Lottie had no clue what was going, nor did she pay attention and notice the change being that she was fifty percent of the problem (because she was the one in the video that was fucking Debbie, not Siouxsie. And Lottie can actually remember some things that happened that night). 

But Lottie was constantly preparing for work and after coming back home from three jobs, sometimes skipping MAC, she would pop pills on Melatonin in hopes to go to sleep earlier and neglect Smith (if she ever wanted to shag).

Lottie was too distracted by life and it’s obstacles, that she didn’t even care to ask Pam or Siouxsie what was going on either… and she too, rarely interacted with them this month.

It seems like things were much better in October as opposed to November and Smith really wanted to time-travel back to the previous month, and pretend none of this stuff ever happened. Because it was depressing and ridiculous. 

Smith misses the times where they were kinky and had orgies together, in peace and harmony… excluding the drama and tension.

Interestingly enough, a few days prior to the holiday, Pam wanted to meet up with her ex-girlfriend Róisín for a cup of tea and vent her feelings away about Siouxsie.

She just needed someone to talk to, because she trusted Siouxsie and thinks she should’ve been truthful with her about Debbie. (And that’s what she thinks.) 

Upon meeting up, Róisín and Pam caught up on a lot of things and Róisín began talking about her love life.

Pam volunteered to ask more details and was shocked, once she heard that Róisín _spent a night_ with Lottie at the Hilton hotel a few weeks ago. 

Pam wanted to drop her glass of tea and nearly shout, when she realized that the Hilton hotel was the same place that Debbie quoted in her threatening caption (when she sent that video of her and allegedly Siouxsie via email).

She dabbled deeper and asked Róisín more questions, and apparently she didn’t get enough answers but she came out with a few… and one of them, was a polaroid of a drunk Róisín; posing in Lottie’s suite with pretty much the same background as to what she saw in the video and Pam immediately fell into shock… once she realized that was the same exact room, with the same bed and belongings, she’ll be damned… Siouxsie was telling the truth all along and that she didn’t fuck Debbie, especially the night she purported where she had to work overtime.

When Pam got back home, she watched the video again and compared it to the polaroid that Róisín provided and finally realized that it wasn’t Siouxsie in the video nor was it just a regular bedroom. And she knows, when purchasing Hilton suites, depending on the number of beds that a person wants, most rooms don’t necessarily look the same and have a different display especially when they are vacated for upgrades… everything that Pam was analyzing in the video with Debbie and the polaroid were too identical. So Pam’s theory was proven wrong and she realized that her and Siouxsie went through a week of absence all for nothing.

Although, Debbie was a crazy bitch and that was one of the reasons why Siouxsie left her ass in the first place, it was equally Lottie’s fault because if that was Lottie’s suite in the polaroid and in the video; Pam figured out that it was Lottie shagging Debbie while she screams the opposite name. Because Pam found out that she fucked her ex-girlfriend Róisín as well (which was okay and not a concern, but Debbie was the worst and craziest to fuck so that’s more absurd), she knows and is a hundred percent sure that Lottie was the girl fucking Debbie in the video… which caused a huge ruckus for no reason.

Pam has decided, with all of the detailed evidence and conclusion, that she’ll apologize to Siouxsie and intend to make up for giving her the cold shoulder (and that includes the other times she accused Sioux of fucking Debbie).


	10. Busted

Meanwhile, back at the pharmacy, as Lottie was standing in the aisle of medicine and bandages, she started to feel very drowsy and wobbly. 

Putting one pill at a time, Lottie felt as though everything was slow and that her heart rate was slowly decreasing.

But right when she completed her task, she slowly closed her eyes and fell against the floor of the store; fainting completely.

A few hours later, Lottie awoke in a white room and slowly sat up with a feeling of weariness. 

She soon realizes that she was currently at a hospital and that her clothes were stripped and replaced with a gown, while her makeup was removed too once she got to feel her entire face. 

But just as she was about to glance around, her pharmaceutical employer Budgie came into the room and had a stern look on his face.

Of course, she remembered him and everything, because the cause didn’t contribute to amnesia but she couldn’t understand why he was here.

However, he walked up to her on the hospital bed and gave a fake smile so he could handle this correctly and professionally.

“So, because I called for an ambulance and stayed back to ensure that you were alright, the doctors finally determined what was wrong a-and t-told m-me t-that…” Budgie hesitated, before continuing. “That there was lethal amounts of Melatonin in your bloodstream…a-and s-so, K-Kenny told me…before that there were large doses of Melatonin at our shop, suddenly coming up missing…and this n-never h-happened, u-until y-you started working here…” Lottie raised her eyebrow and was totally confused as to where Budgie was going with this.

“A-And t-to avoid any hassle…I-I…c-cannot…a-allow you to continue…work at my shop…again…I’m sorry…” Budgie concluded and Lottie finally got the memo.

She was totally fired and exchanged glances at the blank TV screen from above the hospital room, but Budgie knew she understood and advised her to pack up her stuff once she’s discharged from the hospital and stormed out of the room.

Lottie sighed because she was caught during a Melatonin overdose and fired for being responsible of missing Melatonin capsules.

On top of that, to make her day worst, the doctors have decided to keep her overnight so they can flush the remaining amounts of Melatonin out of her body with antibiotics and urinary extraction of oral rehydration.

When the next day came about, Lottie immediately called Siouxsie, since the doctors and nurses allowed her to use her smart phone, and told her that she was in the hospital for a Melatonin overdose but there were restrictions. She didn’t want Smith or Pam to know about it, so she begged Siouxsie not to tell and to keep this a secret between them. She also urged Siouxsie to lie to Smith and Pam if they ever questioned why Lottie didn’t come back home.

So when Siouxsie came to visit Lottie at the Royal London hospital, she brought flowers and was very brief with her interaction with Lottie.

Lottie was happy to see Siouxsie and loved the flowers that she gave her, but she noticed the tension between them and knew something was up.

Usually, Sioux’s very cheerful, talkative, and outgoing when she’s around Lottie; but not this time which is completely strange.

It’s out of character for Siouxsie to act this way, so Lottie felt awkward and was curious to know what was wrong with her.

Even though the dommes greeted each other and talked for a little bit, it was still brief and Lottie thought to herself, ‘Okay, what did I do now?! For her to act this way?’ 

And just like that, Siouxsie was long gone and the night had already come.

The doctors and nurses were preparing Lottie’s discharge paperwork once they found zero milligrams of Melatonin in her system now (after running numerous test today) and gave it to her for her to fill out.

Lottie was so excited to get the hell out of here, because she hated hospitals and wanted to go back home to her lovers.


	11. Bad Girl

When Lottie came back home from being discharged from the hospital, she was able to recover her clothes and Audi R8 (that was still parked at the pharmacy, where she was fired from). And of course, she still had the flowers 

Lottie walked around the house to reunite and show love to her girlfriends, but she come to find out that Pam and Smith weren’t home except for Siouxsie; whose in the living room and sitting on the couch with a glass of champagne and a book in her hand. 

Knowing Sioux’s strange and passive behavior yesterday, Lottie took the chance to find out was wrong and be as gentle with her as possible.

Lottie approached a reading and drinking Siouxsie as a surprise.

“Hey, Siouxsie?!” Lottie called out and Siouxsie immediately looked up from her novel, just to glance at the younger domme.

“Hey…” Siouxsie replied briefly, which irritated Lottie.

The older knew everything that happened once Pam apologized and explained to her, and she’s fully aware that Lottie fucked her and Pam’s ex-girlfriends a few weeks ago. But the only problem is, Lottie fucked her ex-girlfriend that was crazy and wouldn’t stop harassing her and Pam, a few years ago before they met Smith and Lottie, therefore; Siouxsie had no choice but to file a restraining order against Debbie. 

She also told Lottie to lose Debbie’s phone number five months ago, when Debbie came to their house illegally, but Lottie didn’t do that and kept it. As a result, Lottie used that information and fucked a crazy bitch that Sioux has been trying to get rid of for years.

Sure, Debbie is not allowed to be around Siouxsie and Pam, but she can legally be around Lottie and Smith being that the order wasn’t involving them especially if they don’t know. 

The restraining order was the biggest and most concealed secret out of all the things that Siouxsie and Pam managed to keep from Lottie and Smith, for years. 

So Debbie’s not entirely a threat, but she managed to stir up unwanted mess via email transmission that made Siouxsie and Pam think that Debbie is rightfully restricted from their presence at all.

But as the tension grew between Lottie and Siouxsie, Lottie got tired of it and immediately cut to the chase:

“Siouxsie, why are you treating me this way?!? What the hell did I do to you for you to behave like this? You weren’t like that on the phone yesterday.” Lottie adjured in answer and Siouxsie smirked, while putting down her book and glass of champagne to stand up.

She walked over to the shorter and sexy domme, then preparing for the warmup ahead. 

“You were a bad girl to me that’s for sure, darling…” Siouxsie scoffed.

“W-What d-do y-you m-mean?” Lottie stuttered, her eyes locking gaze at Sioux.

“You know what I mean. Like, being a thot and junkie of Melatonin…that’s what I mean.” and once Lottie heard that, she stared at Siouxsie for a good minute or two in silence before throwing the first punch at Siouxsie.

Because of the height difference, Lottie failed and landed on the floor in defeat, and that’s where Siouxsie took advantage.

Getting on top of her and holding her down, as she’s kicking and grunting in her grasp.

The shorter domme hated being called a thot, slut or a hoe so that’s why she attacked Siouxsie no matter how much she loved her. Since she’s a dominatrix and not a fucking sub.

But because she wasn’t strong enough and kept kicking with the hopes of pushing Siouxsie off of her, Siouxsie eventually kicked her back which caused her to groan in pain. 

It hurt and she wasn’t afraid to admit it by showcasing her vulnerable and helpless side.

Then Siouxsie licked her lips, while grabbing both of her wrists and pinned them behind her back.

Lottie still attempted to fight back, despite the pain, and jerked her body… trying to put all of her weight into it, but failed.

Siouxsie still had her; pinned against the hardwood floor and kept her wrists from being released.

“You should be ashamed of yourself for not being there for Smith…cause’ I was and when she came that afternoon, when we shagged in the laundry room…mmm…strawberries…” Siouxsie taunted, which angered Lottie even more and motivated her to get out of submission.

But the more she kept trying, the more she kept getting hurt and pinned back down on the ground.

At this point, Lottie gives up and allows Siouxsie to keep her pinned on the ground for what seemed like ages.

“Ugh! Fucking hell!!” Lottie spat, while her head was being shoved against the floor by Siouxsie’s hand.

“Aww, what is it that you desire?” Siouxsie asked, toying with the helpless and weaker domme on the floor.

“Fuck me already…” and just like that, Siouxsie released her from her grasp.

Lottie later collapsed on the floor, breathlessly, and got up on her knees. Once she did so and glanced at the doorway of the living room, she spotted Smith and Pam in front of it.

She blushed once she saw them with their hands down their short-shorts (being that they wore a tank top and denim shorts) and realized that they must’ve been watching her and Siouxsie go at it for quite sometime. 

Pam was licking her lips at her with hungry-hazel eyes, while Smith was equally turned-on and witnessed a very submissive and sexy vulnerable side to her primary girlfriend. So, she rubbed her clit inside her short-shorts and panties, at the idea of her, Siouxsie, and Pam having their way with her.

It will be different and big change this year, since Smith’s never got to dominate Lottie before so she was willing to partake in Siouxsie’s evil plan that was formed yesterday; because when Pam found out about Lottie’s improprieties, she spilled the beans and denoted that Lottie’s equally responsible for Siouxsie and Pam’s riff of a crazy ex-girlfriend.

So to make things fair, they all agreed to punish the bad girl and teach her a lesson for abusing power and fucking random exes. 

Even though Lottie’s currently the matriarch and worked hard this month, doesn’t mean she can fuck other girls because Lottie is their property and it goes the same way with them too.

But as they’re about to prowl on Lottie, they’ll explain to her as to why she should’ve deleted Debbie’s number and not fuck her as a one night stand. 

Smith now knows this because she found out yesterday by Pam and was slightly taken back, but she could understand why this information was discreet.

And just as they walked closer with Siouxsie around the corner, Lottie began to crawl away from them.

“Hey, hey! Where are you going, Lottie? Come back.” Smith whined, before getting on her knees and crawling after her lover.

“It’s oight. Just relax and we’ll explain things along the way…” Pam cooed and followed suit.

Despite the certain way she felt about Lottie’s horseplay, she still wanted to plow her onto the ground just like Lottie would do to her.

It was that time where the whole household wanted to tag team her and make her realize that she is theirs… and only theirs.

However, Lottie thought if Siouxsie taunted her with her secret, then Pam and Smith must know already if they were listening in and watching them end up on the floor.

But then again, Lottie didn’t care about it anymore and blushed because she was about devoured by everyone and become the ultimate sub for the first time. 

Smith and Pam are usually the ones to be the mega subs and allow her and Siouxsie to tag team them, but it wasn’t the case this time.

Lottie took that place now.

“Let’s take these off, shall we?!?” Siouxsie mumbled, seductively, while squatting next to Lottie and removing her glittery tank top followed by her skinny jeans and panties.

Now, the former domme was left in nothing but a milky body and wet pussy (because she was undoubtedly turned-on by all of this). 

Smith grinned brightly and crawled closer, before caressing her lover’s cheek.

The funny thing is, Siouxsie doesn’t recall even trying when deflecting Lottie’s attacks at all, and could easily hold her down without any problems. So that was equally a turn-on for Pam and Smith, when they watched their girlfriend get pinned down from afar and appeared to be helpless.

“You look so cute like this, Lottie…” Smith complimented and subsequently let go of Lottie’s cheek.

She stood back and removed her short-shorts along with her pinkish tank top and thong-panties.

Pam and Siouxsie did the same, before cornering Lottie with Siouxsie by her legs and Pam behind her.

Lottie gulped, “Erm…g-go e-easy on me, girls…cause’ I’m not a fucking sub…” and Pam smirked.

“Of course, we will. We wouldn’t want to hurt you.” the blonde giggles, while wrapping her arms around Lottie’s shoulders.

“Yeah, we’ll be really gentle baby!” Smith cooed and patted Lottie’s head.

This was not the homecoming that Lottie had in mind, at all.

After they have successfully yielded and trapped Lottie, Siouxsie spread her legs and slowly went down on her while Pam nibbled her neckline from behind and Smith began to suck her on perky erect nipples.

She felt extremely embarrassed and turned-on that she got use to the bottom position and moaned desperately. 

It’s not everyday where Smith hears her primary girlfriend squeal and moan like a little bitch, because it’s usually her instead of Lottie but not tonight.

As Siouxsie was suckering her pussy with her tongue and mouth, she gripped Lottie’s legs and wobbled her head, side to side, until Lottie moaned even louder and squirmed around Pam’s grasp.

But this is where Pam takes the opportunity and talks to Lottie about her horseplay with Debbie.

“Hey, Lottie! I know it’s a bad time to tell you this…” and Pam was cut off. “Ah- y-you t-think- hnghhh-’ Lottie moaned out. 

“But as I was saying, and don’t ever cut me off again, we filed a restraining order against Debbie a few years ago.” Pam concluded, while reaching forward to massage Lottie’s smaller pair of breasts.

And that’s when it hit Lottie, she heard the name Debbie and immediately thought about the stripper she fucked a few week ago. But then she was distracted and let out a few more moans when Siouxsie was flickering her tongue across the urethra before nibbling the hymen with her mouth until suction noises could be heard, while Smith bit one of her nipples and carefully licked it as relaxation to ease the slight pain.

“D-Debbie?? Y-You mean the stripper and Sioux’s ex…?” Lottie questioned.

“Yes and we all know you fucked her too…because she filmed you shagging her, and I showed it to Smithy and Sioux...” Pam replied, while nibbling her earlobe.

“O-Oh m-my g-god- ohhhh-” was all Lottie could say once she felt an additional tongue around her clit.

Smith had moved from her torso and in-between her legs, just to join Siouxsie in the feast.

Lottie shuddered below all of them and nearly screamed, when Siouxsie and Smith were munching her pussy at the same time.

It was a new sensation and she’s never felt so good before, being that it’s first time from experiencing double trouble.

Pam sent butterfly kisses up and down her neck from behind and smirked, as soon as she saw Siouxsie and Smith; licking Lottie’s pussy and bobbing their head in synchronization.

Smith wasn’t new at eating pussy, nor was she experienced either but she barely got a chance to eat any of their pussies more often to learn more and just followed Siouxsie’s pace the entire time… that way she could please her primary lover and make her feel good, just like she’s made her feel good in the past. 

But as the taller brunette and ginger were eating away, Pam fondled with her lovely pair of tits and mumbled: 

“You’re fucking ours and no one else’s, god dammit!” then the blonde slapped her breasts, causing her to jolt back a little and Pam whispered more dirtiness to her ear.

“Ohhh- FUCK-” Lottie cried out, when Pam started spanking her while Siouxsie and Smith increased their pace and suckered her pussy together. 

Her blood was flowing and she didn’t know how much more she could take from them. 

Their dominance alone made her think whether or not she’s sensitive and easily aroused.

But just when things couldn’t get worse, Siouxsie moved up to her clitoral hood while Smith moved further to her entrance and swirled her tongue there with hums and moans.

Lottie couldn’t withhold everything being done to her at the same time and screamed in pleasure, while Pam didn’t stop striking her from behind.

“Tonight, we’re going to make you cum for us and I want to hear you roar…” Pam verbally encouraged, before spanking Lottie’s right breast with her ring finger.

Even though it hurt, it felt good at the same time and Lottie liked the feeling of flesh-mixed with metal, making impact with her breasts.

So she slowly leaned back against Pam and allowed herself to be a toy for all of them.

It was only in a matter of seconds where she would be close to expulsion. 

“F-Fuck- I-I d-don’t t-think I-I c-can- AHHH-” and with a couple of licks, Lottie felt herself contracting in Pam’s arms and falling over the edge with massive cum.

Siouxsie and Smith didn’t stop and continued to nibble her pussy, every chance they got until she was trembling with orgasm and Pam mumbled dirtiness to her as usual.

And after Lottie was kicked from her high, she held onto Pam tightly with her free hands and panted as Smith and Siouxsie stopped to get up.

Despite being on the receiving end, Lottie felt good and could say that she had the best orgasm of her life right now; just by getting slightly gangbanged.

But after Pam let go of her slightly warn out form, Lottie glanced at Siouxsie and Smith along with Pam (moving to their side) and realized it wasn’t the end yet.

They weren’t going to let her be the only one with the ability to have an orgasm tonight.

And since Lottie didn’t fulfill that goal of spoiling everyone in the household, she might as well spoil them with pleasure and submission. 

So once Lottie was cornered by Siouxsie, Smith, and Pam with their pussies in her face; she immediately got on her knees and started with Siouxsie while rubbing Smith and Pam’s pussy at the same time.

She loved every second of this and doesn’t regret submitting at all. 


End file.
